Estrellas del Mañana
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Un legado maldito esta presente en su cuerpo. Su vida fue maldecida por fantasmas del pasado. Pero aun así, con todo el dolor que le espera en su camino por recorrer, él seguirá adelante. Todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo. ("Advertencia: Personaje Oc")
1. Chapter 1

**Estrellas del Mañana**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Siempre estaremos juntos…Sin importar lo que el mundo piense.— dijo el lobo abrazando suavemente a la pequeña, que enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano— Hablar Normal.

"_El lobo y la dragona…Que pareja más curiosa"_— el líder de los caídos se encontraba mirando a ambos hermanos que se abrazaban, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: El Pasado de un Lobo**

Un fuego iluminaba el bosque, haciendo que las flores y los árboles se pudieran ver con más claridad.

Pero la vegetación no era lo único que podía ser visto.

Un joven estaba sentado en un tronco, con su rostro mirando la fogata incesante, teniendo una cara pasiva y calmada.

Sus rasgos físicos eran su largo cabello plateado claro, que estaba en un estilo salvaje y puntiagudo, teniendo dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. ("Un estilo a lo Gray de Fairy Tail") Su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos azules.

La persona frente al fuego parecía estar en sus diecinueve años por su altura de 1.88 y su físico tonificado y su rostro calmado, era muy guapo a simple vista.

Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo largo, rojo y negro, con ambas mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Debajo del abrigo una sudadera/chaleco rojo se hallaba y debajo de esta una ajustada camiseta de color negro sin mangas que se pegaba a su cuerpo muy musculoso y atlético, pantalones azul oscuro con unas botas marrones en sus pies. En su mano izquierda había dos anillos, uno en su dedo índice y el otro en el anular y en su cintura un cinturón con hebilla de plata. ("La ropa de Nero de Devil May Cry 4")

Lo más destacable del joven era su brazo derecho, porque literalmente no era humano, siendo un brazo cubierto de pelaje negro, uñas afiladas y negras, la apariencia de un lobo.

Frente al joven dos tiendas de acampar se hallaban y en una de ellas mostraba tener luz dentro por como dos sombras eran visibles.

Las manos del adolescente estaban cruzadas frente a sus ojos, mirando las brasas del fuego, estando perdido en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

Dos niños estaban en una gran habitación, uno de ellos era una pequeña que estaba sentada en una cama, el otro un chico que estaba de pie, colocándole crema a al rostro de ella mientras que lo parcheaba.

La niña en si era muy bonita, siendo una pequeña de no más de ocho años, con largo cabello plateado claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos dorados y piel pálida, teniendo de vestimenta un vestido blanco con zapatos iguales. Ella tenía un rostro lindo e infantil, solo que ahora unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos dorados y en su cara, unos cuantos moretones estaban presentes.

El otro niño era un pequeño con rasgos idénticos a los de ella, solo que era tres años mayor, teniendo once años. Todo rasgo de ellos era casi igual, pero sus ojos eran azules, en su rostro las fracciones faciales cambiaban levemente y su ropa no era blanca, siendo camiseta, pantalones y zapatos negros.

Ya está...— dijo el niño con una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas y luego besando la frente de la pequeña— ¿Ahora te sientes bien, Val?

Si...— susurro la niña con la mirada clavada al suelo— Gracias…Nero.

El llamado Nero formo una sonrisa triste que ocultaba furia.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de la boca de Nero mientras que el niño colocaba suavemente su mano en la barbilla de Val, elevándola un poco y haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

No te preocupes...— dijo Nero con una sonrisa alegre, acariciando la barbilla de Val y haciendo que ella se apoyara en su toque— Escaparemos de aquí con Lilynette y Mamá...Huiremos y viviremos juntos para siempre...— con esas palabras, Nero abrazo suavemente a la niña, causando que ella enterrara su rostro en el pecho del niño, comenzando a sollozar— Solo…Solo resistamos un poco más.

Val permanecía abrazada a Nero, sollozando fuertemente y manchando la camiseta del niño con sus lágrimas.

Nero siempre era quien consolaba a Val luego de una de las diarias golpizas de su padre. Era solo gracias a sus madres que ambos niños lograban mantener la cordura en el castillo donde vivían.

Mientras que Val se aferraba a Nero, el niño empezaba a pensar.

"_¿Cómo lo haremos?"_— se preguntó Nero en su mente con un ceño fruncido, acariciando el largo cabello de Val y dando pequeños besos en su cabeza— _"Malditos Lucifer"_

Llevaba desde su nacimiento viviendo en el castillo, desde que nació su "padre" lo secuestro junto a su madre.

Su padre no era exactamente una persona normal. Era un demonio, un demonio del clan Lucifer para ser exactos.

Lucifer, el demonio de la soberbia. El primer ángel de dios que cayó por querer asemejarse a su padre.

Por lo tanto, el padre de Nero era descendiente del primer demonio, por lo que Nero y Val también lo son, ya que ambos eran hermanos.

Val y Nero no eran hermanos completos, si no medio hermanos ya que compartían el mismo padre pero una distinta madre.

Nero aun recordaba sus primeros días en el castillo Lucifer. Como su madre trataba de cuidarlo y curaba las heridas que su padre le dejaba. Pero no siempre podía protegerlo de los abusos. En un principio, Nero odiaba a su progenitor por lo que le hacía a él y a su madre, pero cuando llego la madre de Val, embarazada de ella, comenzó a odiar a toda la familia Lucifer.

Soltando a Val y levantándose levemente, Nero estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta para salir y vigilar, queriendo asegurarse de que Val pudiera descansar de la pesadilla que fue el día de hoy.

Hoy fue un día peor a los anteriores.

Mientras que siempre el padre de Nero y Val buscaría intimidarlos y golpearlos, las heridas nunca eran tan profundas.

Hoy el progenitor de ambos niños los persiguió por todo el castillo Lucifer, arrinconándolos y golpeándolos profundamente.

Si Nero no hubiera usado su propio cuerpo como escudo, Val seguramente tendría un par de huesos rotos.

Nero estaba por irse, pero al voltear sintió a Val tomarlo de la muñeca con ambas manos.

No te vayas...— susurro Val casi inaudiblemente, causando que a Nero se le rompiera el corazón— Por favor…No te vayas…

Nero odiaba todo esto. Odiaba a su padre por golpear a Val. Lo odiaba por golpear a la madre de su hermana. Lo odiaba por golpear a su madre. Odiaba a toda la familia Lucifer por permitir eso y hacer que nada pasaba. Odiaba a su padre por hacer que su hermana tenga miedo todo el tiempo.

Por esa razón quería escapar.

Nero sonrió levemente mientras volvía a la cama para dormir con su hermana.

Nero...— Val susurraba mientras se acurrucaba con su hermano, disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba— No me dejes….

Nunca te dejare.— contesto Nero mientras abrazaba a Val, colocando la cabeza de su hermana en su pecho— Siempre estaremos juntos.

Luego de decir eso, los hermanos durmieron juntos y abrazados, como cada noche en ese castillo que ambos odiaban.

…

Los ojos azules de Nero se abrieron lentamente, solo para mirar a su pecho para suspirar de alivio al ver a Val durmiendo plácidamente.

Un mal presentimiento inundo la cabeza de Nero, por lo que levantándose y asegurándose que Val no se despertara, el mestizo salió de la habitación, queriendo vigilar la zona para asegurarse de que su padre no los encontrara.

Escuchando pasos a la derecha, Nero volteo rápidamente para suspirar de alivio ante lo que vio.

Era una hermosa mujer, teniendo largo cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

Su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco hasta sus muslos similar al de Val.

Lilynette...— dijo Nero acercándose a la mujer mayor.

Nero.— Lilynette se arrodillo, abrazando al niño y causando que el pequeño hiciera una pequeña mueca porque las heridas aún seguían— Razevan no los lastimo mucho, ¿Verdad?

Protegí a Val...— Nero desvió la mirada, sintiendo como Lilynette colocaba la mano en su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

Déjame ver.— una mirada seria estaba en los ojos de la mujer mientras que acariciaba las mejillas del niño.

Con duda, Nero se levantó la camiseta, causando que inmediatamente la mirada seria de Lilynette se esfumara para dar paso a las lágrimas.

Grandes moretones estaban presentes en la pálida piel del pequeño Nero. Lilynette no dudaba que seguramente el niño tendría un hueso roto o algo peor.

Nero...— la mujer con todo el cuidado que pudo bajo la camiseta del pequeño, solo para abrazarlo y comenzar a sollozar en su cabello— Lo siento tanto…En serio…Lo siento.

No debes disculparte, Lilynette.— dijo Nero deshaciendo levemente el abrazo— Yo solo quise proteger a Val…lo que me suceda por hacer eso no importa.

Nero...— un sollozo ahogado escapo de la boca de la mujer por escuchar esas palabras.

Lilynette siempre trato de ser de ayuda para los pequeños Nero y Val.

Ella trataba de curar sus heridas, los amaba con todo el corazón, procuraba protegerlos de los abusos de Razevan, les preparaba comida casera para alegrarles el día.

Aun en sus sollozos, Lilynette logro recuperarse, limpiándose las lágrimas para mirar a Nero con tristeza.

Nero…Mika...— los ojos de Nero se abrieron al escuchar el nombre de su madre— Tienes que verla.

Lilynette, Val está en esa habitación.— hablo Nero con urgencia mientras empezaba a correr para pasar al lado de la mujer mayor— Cuídela, por favor.

La mujer asistió con la cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija.

Nero corrió por los pasillos del gran castillo, evitando a todos los sirvientes y tratando de no llamar la atención.

Luego de unos minutos de correr, el niño llego a la habitación de su madre. La conocía bien porque Mika casi nunca salía de su habitación. Estaba muy débil y Nero la visitaba a diario con Val.

Al abrir la puerta vio a su madre acostada en una cama.

Lo que antes era una piel de un tono blanco saludable, ahora era extremadamente pálida. Su cabello era largo y negro azabache y sus ojos eran azules, idénticos a los de Nero.

Nero...— Mika sonrió débilmente mientras que alzaba su mano, tratando de alcanzar a su niño— Ven aquí…

El niño se acercó con tristeza en sus ojos. Al llegar a la cama donde estaba su madre, Nero se sentó en ella y tomo fuertemente la mano de su madre con ambas manos.

Puede que no tuviéramos tiempo ni la oportunidad de hacerlo...Pero he podido enseñarte un poco.— dijo Mika mirando a los ojos azules de su hijo, que eran idénticos a los suyos— Deberías poder usar correctamente el legado de mi padre...Ahora puedes escapar y llevarte a Lily y Val.

No lo hare...Si no vienes con nosotros.— Nero miro a su madre con determinación en sus ojos— Ven con nosotros, Mamá...Juntos podremos vencer a Razevan y escapar… ¡Podremos ir a donde siempre has querido! ¡Viviríamos libres y lejos de estos monstruos!

No me queda mucho tiempo...— Mika sonrió tristemente, notando como Nero apretaba sus dientes con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos—Nero…quiero que entiendas algo, ¿Si?— apretando la mano de su hijo, Mika atrajo a Nero a un abrazo, acariciando el cabello plateado y sonriendo con amor presente en sus ojos— No me importa que tengas la sangre de Razevan en tus venas…porque eres mi hijo. No me importa lo que me pase…porque eres mi hijo. Elijas el camino que elijas…hagas las cosas que hagas…siempre serás mi hijo…Por ello, te amare por siempre.

Nero había empezado a llorar cuando su madre lo atrapo en su abrazo, pero solo escuchar las palabras de Mika hacía que las lágrimas aumentaran conforme ella más hablaba.

Llorando en el pecho de Mika, Nero descargaba su tristeza hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Mika también se durmió pocos minutos después, solo que ella no logro despertarse.

Muchos gritos se escucharon en el castillo Lucifer en la mañana, productos de Nero que no dejaba de gritar y llorar porque su madre no lograba despertarse.

Razevan, el padre de Naruto y Val, tuvo que entrar a la habitación donde se alojaba Naruto y el cuerpo de Mika para comenzar a golpear repetidas veces a su hijo, todo con tal de dejarlo inconsciente y hacer que se callara.

…

Lilynette se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras que miraba la escena frente a sus ojos.

Val se encontraba acostada en una cama, durmiendo sobre el pecho de su hermano que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Varias vendas cubrían el cuerpo de Nero, moretones y heridas estaban presentes en el cuerpo del pequeño.

La madre de Val tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Pero eso no era lo único que tenía en su rostro. Unos cuantos moretones y un ojo morado. Constantin la golpeo un poco por tratar de detenerlo en golpear salvajemente a Nero.

Val estaba casi igual que su madre. Ojos rojos e hinchados y unas cuantas heridas por tener los mismos propósitos que su madre.

Para Lilynette era claro que la muerte de su amiga no fue un accidente. Seguramente el abuelo de Val y Nero, Rizevim, enveneno a Mika o algo similar, todo con tal de acabar con el legado de Mika y Nero.

Ahora Nero era el último portador de la magia de la familia de Mika.

De por si Nero ya era alguien con mucho potencial. Ser descendiente del Lucifer original provocaba que Nero tuviera una inmensa cantidad de poder demoniaco, pero lo extraño era que tenía mucho más de la normal, por lo que Lilynette sabía, el poder demoniaco del niño sobrepasaba al de Razevan a pesar de tener solo once años.

Pero eso no era lo único sobrenatural de Nero.

El hijo sustituto de Lilynette había nacido con un **Sacred Gear **en su poder por ser parte humano, un **Longinus **para su eterna suerte.

Ser descendiente de Lucifer más tener un **Longinus **y ser el último miembro de la familia de Mika provocaba que Nero fuera especialmente peligroso y poderoso en un futuro cercano. Lilynette creía que esa era la razón por la que Razevan abusaba constantemente de Nero y Val.

Razevan tenía miedo, miedo porque sus hijos lo sobrepasarían en un futuro muy cercano ya que ambos eran portadores de **Sacred Gear**.

Acariciando el cabello de Val y Nero, Lilynette frunció levemente el ceño.

Si querían escapar del castillo Lucifer, debían hacerlo rápido.

Durante el estallido de Nero, el sello que contenía su **Sacred Gear** comenzó a romperse. Eso provoco que Razevan se asustara. Seguramente el hijo de Rizevim perdería los estribos y la poca cordura que le quedaba y mataría a Nero por ser más fuerte y seguirían Lilynette y Val.

**Tiempo después**

Desde el día que Mika murió, las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Razevan agrego a Lilynette en sus brutales golpizas, que cada vez se hacían más recurrentes.

La pobre mujer ahora sufría de una manera similar a la de sus hijos, pero ella toleraba el dolor con tal que Razevan no dañara a los pequeños, algo que ella no lograba porque al terminar de golpearla, Val y Nero seguían en la fila.

Fue al ver el precario estado de Val y Lilynette que Nero se decidió a escapar.

Durante días Nero planeo el escape con su hermana y madre sustituta, y el escape funciono, solo que en parte.

Nero aun recordaba como él, Val y Lilynette estaban corriendo por los terrenos del clan Lucifer. Ese día pudieron aprovechar y matar a un guardia distraído. Al matarlo, comenzaron a correr para escapar de la casa Lucifer, siendo seguidos por una gran cantidad de guardias.

Lilynette, al ser la más herida del grupo, decidió quedarse atrás para evitarles más dolor a los niños, queriendo ser ella una distracción que funciono durante un poco tiempo.

Al estar herida de gravedad, la madre de Val no pudo correr por mucho tiempo, por lo que se decidió a quedarse atrás para que sus hijos pudieran escapar.

Mientras que Lilynette era atrapada, Nero consiguió ver a alguien que le helo la sangre.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, su abuelo, estaba entre los guardias que atraparon a su madre sustituta.

Nero sabía que contra Rizevim no tenían posibilidades de escapar ni sobrevivir. Sabía que cuando su abuelo dejara de molestar a su madre sustituta, desaparecería para aparecer frente a él y su hermana para atraparlos.

Por esa razón Nero decidió ayudar por última vez a su hermana.

Val escapo entre lágrimas y dolor mientras Nero hacia todo lo posible por distraer a los demonios que estaban tras de ellos. Pudo detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña huyera.

Cuando los demonios detuvieron al niño, Razevan lo arrastro al calabozo. Luego, Nero sufrió una de las peores golpizas de su vida.

Desde ese día, Nero vivía en el calabozo junto a Lilynette, recibiendo las constantes torturas, sobreviviendo solo por su fuerza de voluntad.

El niño se encontraba atado con cadenas a una silla, siendo su única vestimenta un pantalón corto negro algo roto. Muchas heridas rodeaban su cuerpo. Quemaduras, cortadas, huesos rotos. Su padre comenzó a aumentar la tortura arrancándole alguna que otra extremidad. Lo que antes era su brazo derecho ahora era un muñón sin forma. Aun recordaba cuando su padre empezó a arrancarle las uñas de sus pies, para seguir con las de sus dedos y luego le arranco los dedos de su mano derecha para proseguir con gran parte de su brazo.

Meses habían pasado desde el día que intento escapar. Meses de tortura, meses de dolor y sufrimiento tanto emocional como físico. Todo tiempo de dolor causado por Razevan y Rizevim. Pero aun así, Nero estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Todo valió la pena. Mientras que Val este sana y salva, mientras que Val tenga una vida fuera de esta prisión de dolor y sufrimiento, todo valía la pena. No le importaba ser torturado por su padre y abuelo. No le importaba cualquier dolor que ellos quisieran darle. Si Val era feliz, él sería feliz.

Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era que Lilynette estaba encerrada en una celda lejos de él. No podía saber nada de ella, si estaba viva o muerta al menos.

Nero quería que Lilynette esté viva. Lo deseaba.

Ella era como su madre después de todo.

El niño yacía en su silla atado con cadenas, teniendo los ojos cerrados. La sala era una enorme habitación negra con la apariencia tradicional de un calabozo. Algo alejado del niño, había una mesa con diferentes instrumentos de tortura.

"_Oye, oye..."_— una voz en la cabeza de Nero sonó, teniendo un tono levemente amable— _"Ese demonio te dejo hecho polvo"_

Gracias…por decirme lo que ya se.— Nero susurro sus palabras, sin tener la fuerza para hablar con normalidad.

"_Si no me equivoco…falta poco para que mueras por la pérdida de sangre"— _Nero no reacciono ante esas palabras.

¿Morir...?— una débil sonrisa se formó en la boca del niño— Eso…suena tan bien.

"_Lo único malo es que si mueres, el demonio pasara a torturar a esa mujer que tú ves como madre"_— ante esas palabras, los ojos de Nero se abrieron lentamente.

No…No quiero eso...— susurro Nero tratando de zafarse de las cadenas, gruñendo de dolor por sus heridas abiertas.

"_Quieres protegerla, ¿Verdad?"_— Nero se detuvo al escuchar esa voz— _"Proteger a Lilynette…Proteger a Val…Quieres protegerlas de ese monstruo que es tu donador de esperma"_

…Si...— Nero susurro deteniéndose en seco, mirando a la nada y hablándole a la voz en su cabeza— Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?

"_Yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta"_— la voz en la cabeza de Nero sonó particularmente alegre— _"El sello que me escondía está roto...Seria sencillo que yo salga…Pero tus heridas son demasiado graves para que puedas escapar solo..."_— la voz chasqueo la lengua algo enojado— _"Para que puedas escapar vivo…debemos unirnos"_

¿Unirnos?— pregunto Nero confundido y sin entender— ¿Cómo?

"_Combinar nuestro poder…"_— dijo la voz con un tono seguro— _"Solo debes aceptar, Nero…Acéptame como tu compañero"_

…Está bien...Haz lo que tengas que hacer.— dijo Nero lentamente, solo para abrir sus ojos al sentir sus heridas ser curadas lentamente.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Nero noto como toda la oscuridad del calabozo empezó a reunirse bajo sus pies, subiendo por su cuerpo y cubriéndolo, sin dejar que viera nada de su cuerpo.

Mientras que las heridas frescas en Nero iban curándose, el niño pregunto algo con un aire ausente.

¿Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre?— Nero volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando la oscuridad llego a su cuello.

¿Nombre?— en lugar de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, Nero la escucho provenir de su brazo, lugar donde la oscuridad parecía estar más concentrada— Cuando era un solo, tenía un nombre…Pero ahora no sé que soy.— la voz gano un tono curioso— ¿Esto significa que me aceptas?

No te confundas...— por primera vez, Nero gano un tono de voz serio y frio, todo mientras que la oscuridad lo cubrió totalmente— Solo estoy tomando tu fuerza para proteger a Val y Lilynette…luego veré si te acepto.

Un suspiro se escuchó provenir de la oscuridad por la desconfianza. Eso era culpa de los demonios por hacer pasar a su portador a un infierno en la vida.

Una hora más tarde, Razevan bajo al calabozo con el objetivo de averiguar si su hijo murió o seguía vivo para continuar con su tortura.

Al entrar a la gran habitación, vio al pequeño en la silla donde estaba encadenado, pero noto como su pecho continuaba moviéndose. Eso lo hizo suspirar. Su hijo tenía una terca negativa a morir.

Gray.— dijo Razevan acercándose a Nero y deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia— Veo que aun sigues vivo.

No hubo contestación por parte de Nero, pero el demonio lo ignoro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una mesa, donde muchos de sus instrumentos de tortura estaban esparcidos.

¿Sabes de lo único que me arrepiento?— hablaba Razevan, ignorando lo que pasaba a su espalda— Me arrepiento de que Val no esté aquí para disfrutar de estos momentos en familia.

Cuando el hombre termino de hablar, abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de cadenas rompiéndose, solo para que una gran esfera de energía dorada lo golpeara, causando que Razevan comenzara a ser arrastrado por la energía hasta chocar contra una de las paredes y estallar, sacudiendo todo el salón.

Con el impacto de la energía dorada la pared se agrieto profundamente y cuando el poder dorado se desvaneció, se mostró como Razevan cayó al suelo con un gruñido de dolor.

Levantándose lentamente, el hijo de Rizevim gruño herido y adolorido, abriendo sus ojos para abrirlos en shock por lo que vio.

El descendiente de Lucifer ya no era normal.

Oscuridad cubría partes del cuerpo de Nero, pero esa oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlo totalmente, solo para agruparse toda en el brazo derecho faltante, tomando forma sólida.

Cuando toda la negrura se agrupo en el brazo derecho, Razevan pudo ver los nuevos rasgos de Nero.

Sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran rojos y rasgados como los de un lobo, teniendo su esclerótica negra. Unas grandes marcas como bigotes estaban en sus mejillas. Sus colmillos se alargaron. Orejas de lobo salían por su cabello ahora negro. Y seis colas negras estaban moviéndose por su espalda. Además de que ahora la oscuridad en su brazo derecho se transformó en un miembro, siendo como el de un humano mezclado con el de un animal, teniendo pelaje negro que recorría desde sus dedos con garras hasta su codo. ("Sus bigotes son como los de Naruto cuando tiene el **Chakra **de Kurama")

**Canis Lykaon**...— Nero miraba a su padre, sin mirar su mano derecha donde la oscuridad comenzó a agruparse nuevamente, tomando la forma de una espada.

Era una espada recta con la empuñadura color escarlata y la guardia con forma de una cruz plateada. La hoja de la espada era de un color igual de negro que la oscuridad más oscura, pero en el centro había una línea color escarlata que pasaba desde la empuñadura de la espada hasta la punta de la espada. ("La espada es de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, la espada de Est solo que con los colores que escribí")

**Balance Breaker**...— mirando su mano derecha donde sostenía su espada, Nero la elevo, apuntándola hacia su padre.

La furia invadió los ojos de Razevan al escuchar esas palabras.

El sello que contenía el **Sacred Gear** de su hijo, **Canis Lykaon**, se había roto.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando cuando su hijo comenzó a levantar su espada, causando que un brillo negro etéreo comenzara a extenderse de ella y a su alrededor, solo para bajar el arma, liberando rápidamente un gran corte de oscuridad.

Ese corte provoco que toda la celda y espacios circulantes se llenaran de oscuridad. Dejando una imagen negra por doquiera que miraras, una noche sin luna.

El tajo causo una gran destrucción. La tierra se partió por kilómetros de distancia, como un terremoto. Era como si un terremoto hubiera dividido el castillo Lucifer.

Nero camino lentamente con su espada en mano y viendo la destrucción que provoco. Literalmente divido todo el castillo en dos. Y a su padre con él. Pero aún seguía vivo.

Al llegar al sitio donde estaba Razevan caído, Nero se detuvo.

El demonio no salió impune de su ataque, porque estaba dividido en dos. Solo quedaba una parte de su cuerpo, la mitad del torso para arriba. La cintura para abajo seguramente fue consumida por su ataque.

Maldito…monstruo...— gruño el descendiente de Lucifer teniendo sangre bajando por su boca, con aun más de ese líquido saliendo de su cintura, porque la parte inferior de su cuerpo ya no existía— No te matare…Te mantendré vivo… ¡Te mantendré vivo para que veas como torturo a Va…!— pero el demonio no pudo seguir hablando al sentir algo alojarse en su cuello.

Nero había bajado su espada directo al cuello de su padre, impidiendo que el hijo de Rizevim pudiera terminar esas palabras y causando que Razevan comenzara a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

…No hables de Val...— dijo Nero lentamente, elevando su espada para observar como su padre se ahogaba en sangre, maldiciendo y balbuceando palabras difícilmente.

Eso continúo hasta que los ojos de Razevan viajaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza, para hacer que Nero volteara y comenzara a caminar, deteniéndose al ver lo que estaba en su espalda.

Cuatro seres, demonios por su Poder Demoniaco, todos vestidos con trajes de combate negros y teniendo espadas en sus manos.

"_Ahora mismo tu habilidad en la espada no es muy alta…"_— Nero escucho la voz de su nuevo compañero en su cabeza, que sonaba con un tono serio y levemente preocupado—_"Deshazte de ellos utilizando mi oscuridad"_— sintiendo la leve inseguridad de Nero a través de su unión, el ser en la mente del niño trato de tranquilizarlo— _"No te preocupes…tu solo mueve la espada. Yo hare el resto"_

¡Ese de ahí es…es Lord Razevan!— grito uno de los guardias señalando al cuerpo del demonio, causando que sus compañeros comenzaran a murmurar.

¿Cómo ha podido matarlo…?— susurro otro guardia en un tono levemente asustado.

Debe ser…su **Sacred Gear**.— dijo un guardia de cabello verde con seriedad— Debemos llevarlo ante Lord Rizevim.

¡¿Estás loco…!?— susurro otro guardia con temor a que Nero lo escuchara—¡Nos matara!

¡Es solo un mocoso! ¡Ciertamente tiene poder! ¡Pero aún no sabe cómo usarlo!— el guardia verde, al parecer más experimentado, reprocho a los otros tres, causando que estos comenzaran a respirar más calmadamente. Viendo como sus subordinados se calmaban, el líder señalo al niño con su espada— ¡A por él!

Con eso, los cuatro demonios empezaron a correr hacia Nero, causando que el pequeño hiciera lo que su nuevo compañero le dijo.

En un instante, Nero balanceo su espada en un **Swing**, causando que una oleada de oscuridad saliera del arma, dirigiéndose hacia los cuatro guardias que desplegaron sus alas para saltar y volar, esquivando la ola de oscuridad que destruyo todo a su paso, pero eso no fue lo único que paso.

Con su mano izquierda, Nero creo un círculo mágico a su lado color amarillo/dorado con una gran estrella en ella, solo para que una serie de proyectiles dorados salieran del sello mágico, dirigiéndose hacia los guardias demonios.

El guardia verde y otro lograron escapar de los proyectiles dorados, pero sus otros compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que ellos estaban genuinamente asombrados y temerosos de que el niño pudiera usar magia, y siendo una magia totalmente extraña nunca antes vista por ellos.

Con el impacto de los proyectiles dorados, se generó una explosión y los dos demonios afectados por el ataque de Nero cayeron al suelo, humeantes e inconscientes, sin poder moverse.

¡Marlow! ¡Aedus!— grito el guardia verde, mirando los cuerpos de sus subordinados, solo para mirar a Nero con odio en sus ojos— ¡Maldito monstruo!

Un sello mágico apareció frente al líder de los demonios, siendo un círculo mágico color rojo que despidió un chorro de llamas.

El compañero del demonio verde, teniendo algo de inseguridad en su rostro, creo un sello mágico verde frente a sus manos, liberando un chorro de viento que incremento el poder del fuego, convirtiéndolo en una gran llamarada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Nero.

Los demonios solo vieron como el muro de llamas tragaba al hibrido, solo para seguir su camino y chocar contra la pared y causar un gran estallido.

¡Ja! ¡Debió haberse convertido en cenizas!— grito el demonio verde con una gran sonrisa.

¿Quién?— los dos demonios abrieron sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, solo para que el líder del anterior grupo escupiera sangre al sentir algo atravesando su pecho.

Mirando hacia su pecho, el demonio verde noto como una espada negra como la noche lo traspasaba, solo para que dicha espada comenzara a crecer y aumentar de tamaño.

¡AHHHH!— el demonio gritaba de dolor por como la espada crecía, tanto que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y ahora estaba suspendido en el aire, siendo elevado por la espada que le atravesaba el pecho.

¡Señor Leopold!— grito con miedo el subordinado, escuchando débiles palabras de su líder.

Jared...— gruño Leopold con dolor en su voz, escupiendo sangre y mirando al demonio— Ma…Ma...

Jared no pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando grandes espadas salieron del cuerpo de su líder, causando que el demonio verde abriera sus ojos por el dolor y escupiera grandes cantidades de sangre, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados ante la mirada de Jared, que cayó al suelo arrastrándose levemente, tratando de escapar de la visión de su líder muerto.

Tu nombre es Jared, ¿Verdad?— Jared abrió sus ojos en shock y miedo al escuchar esa voz, moviendo su cabeza rápidamente para ver como Nero se acercaba.

Lágrimas de miedo y desesperación aparecieron en los ojos de Jared por ver al niño.

Esas grandes marcas de bigotes, salvajes y feroces, esos ojos rojos con esclerótica negra que lo miraban con apatía, esa mano de pelaje negro con uñas iguales, colas ondeantes que circulaban con aburrimiento y la espada en su mano que poco a poco se levantaba.

Todos esos eran signos que le daban miedo y que le gritaban a Jared que moriría en pocos instantes.

¡No me mates! ¡Te lo suplico!— chillo Jared mientras que se alejaba lo más que podía de Nero, pero las siguientes palabras lo detuvieron.

Te dejare vivir…si me muestras donde esta Lilynette.— una sonrisa llena de esperanza se esparció sobre la boca de Jared al escuchar esas palabras.

¡Yo te guiare!— grito Jared levantándose y tratando de ignorar el cuerpo de su anterior líder, que parecía mirarlo cuando sus ojos en verdad miraban el vacío.

Con esas palabras, Nero empezó a seguir a Jared, que lo guiaba entre los pasillos del castillo, haciéndolo ver varias celdas vacías.

Eso continúo hasta que se detuvieron para ver una celda donde Lilynette estaba encadenada en la pared.

El-El Señor Leopold tiene las lla...— Jared no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Nero corto la puerta en dos, pateándola para romperla— Si eso es todo...— susurro Nero empezando a caminar lentamente, tratando de alejarse de Nero, empezando a correr cuando vio como el niño giraba la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

Un grito de dolor escapo de la boca de Jared al sentir una espada atravesar su pie, cayendo de cara al suelo, solo para tratar de levantarse, despegándose del piso, pero al hacerlo, dos espadas más crecieron, atravesando su pecho y clavícula.

Dijiste…Dijiste...— susurraba Jared con dolor, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando la pared— Que me dejarías…vivir...

Mentí.— Nero solo movió su cabeza, dejando de ver a Jared para entrar en la celda.

Viendo los grilletes que ataban las muñecas de Lilynette a la pared, Nero corto las cadenas, solo para soltar la espada y atrapar a la mujer que casi cae al suelo.

Lilynette...— dijo Nero tratando de despertarla, consiguiendo que ella abriera débilmente sus ojos.

…Nero...— susurro la mujer con dificultad, teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos— Escuche que te habían atrapado...Esperaba que fuera una mentira...— pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de Lilynette, mirando los bestiales ojos del niño al que consideraba un hijo—… ¿Val…?— pregunto con miedo de la respuesta.

Val escapo.— Nero noto como la mujer parecía derramar alivio por sus ojos— ¿Puedes caminar?

…Un poco...— susurro Lilynette levantándose levemente, notando los rasgos inusuales del niño— ¿Eso es…?

El **Balance Breaker **de **Canis Lykaon**.— los ojos de Lilynette se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Nero— Lo desactivare cuando hayamos escapado. Ahora debemos movernos rápido.— seriedad y odio cubrió los ojos de Nero— No sabemos si Rizevim aparecerá pronto.

Con un asentimiento, Lilynette comenzó a caminar, siendo ayudada por Nero en menor medida, que tomo su espada antes de salir, ambos comenzando a salir del castillo Lucifer, Nero acabando con cada guardia con que se encontraba.

Cuando salieron de la casa Lucifer, Nero decidió tapar su rastro, siguiendo los consejos de su nuevo compañero e ideando un refugio en una cueva donde nadie los encontraría.

Siendo iluminados por el fuego de una fogata, Nero miraba las llamas mientras que Lilynette dormía cerca del fuego, estando acostada en una pila de hojas para facilitar su sueño.

Estando seguro de que nadie los encontraría, Nero cerro los ojos.

Las orejas de lobo empezaron a desaparecer mientras que las colas se deshacían en oscuridad. Los ojos volvieron a ser blancos y azules, las marcas de bigotes se esfumaron. Los rasgos salvajes en su cuerpo desaparecieron al igual que la espada a su lado que se disipo en oscuridad.

Lo único que no desapareció fue su brazo derecho, que seguía recubierto de pelaje negro hasta su codo.

Mirando el fuego, Nero permaneció en silencio.

"_Poder…"_— Nero abrió levemente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, que no sonaba como la de su nuevo "compañero"— _"Dame más…poder"_

Colocando su mano izquierda en su cabeza, Nero se preguntó seriamente lo que le estaba pasando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nero-Kun...— los ojos de Nero dejaron de mirar el fuego al escuchar esas palabras.

Moviendo su cabeza, el portador de **Canis Lykaon** vio como la tienda con luz se abría, dando paso a una joven mujer.

Era una adolescente, no debía ser mayor de dieciséis años, pero eran sus características físicas y faciales las que harían suspirar hasta el más duro de los soldados.

Nero era uno de ellos.

Su cabello era rubio y muy largo, estando totalmente trenzado y teniendo un moño azul en el extremo de su trenza, sus ojos eran amatistas, rebosantes de pureza y su piel era blanca impecable.

En términos de ropa, la joven usaba una camisa blanca con corbata azul, bajo una chaqueta también azul con las mangas algo arremangadas, pantalones muy cortos azules, que dejaban al aire sus hermosas piernas, que eran escondidas por unas largas medias azules, terminando el conjunto llevaba unos zapatos marrones.

En sí, los atractivos de la joven adolescente no eran muy destacables, ya que aún estaba en desarrollo, pero sus senos de buen tamaño y caderas junto a su cintura eran destacables. ("Jeanne d'Arc de Fate Apocrypha. Con su ropa casual")

La joven camino hacia Nero, sentándose cerca en un tronco que estaba en el suelo, bostezando y tallando sus ojos con leve cansancio y lentitud.

Una visión sin duda adorable para Nero.

**Ohayō **("Buenos Días")— Nero solo enfoco sus ojos en la niña, sonriendo levemente al ver como ella mostraba una gran sonrisa por verlo.

Jeanne.— saludo Nero con un asentimiento. ("Su voz es como la de Gray de Fairy Tail")

Puede que los demonios tuvieran la habilidad innata del idioma, siendo una cualidad que les permitía hablar cualquier idioma hablado por el hombre, ya que las personas que los escucharan lo harán en el idioma que más entienden mientras que ellos conseguían el mismo resultado.

Nero y sus compañeros estaban estudiando japonés ya que estaban en Japón. Por esa razón, Jeanne, que no era demonio ni nada, siendo una humana pura, hablaba en japonés.

¿Estamos cerca?— Nero noto como Jeanne parecía resignada al hablar.

Deberíamos llegar a Kuoh en unas horas.— Nero mostro una sonrisa divertida al ver como Jeanne hacia un puchero y comenzaba a refunfuñar.

Pero aun así… ¿Debemos ir a la escuela?— pregunto la niña esperanzada, mirando a Nero con aire ilusionado— No podríamos solo…buscar a Val-San y al **Seki****r****yūtei **sin asistir a la academia...

No podemos.— Nero rio levemente al ver como Jeanne bajaba la cabeza resignada— Llevamos un año asistiendo a academias como alumnos de intercambio...Cuando tenías catorce, yo recuerdo que ir a la escuela te gustaba.

¡Eso era antes de entender el sistema estudiantil!— grito Jeanne con un gran puchero, causando más risas de Nero— ¡Nero-Kun! ¡No debemos ir a la academia! ¡Ahí solo perderíamos tiempo!

Hay más probabilidades de que un **Sacred Gear **se manifieste en la adolescencia.— dijo Nero cruzándose de brazos, tocando con su uña del dedo índice derecho su brazo— Si el portador del **Sekiryūtei **es un adolescente, lo encontraremos en una academia.

¿Pero y si el portador del Dragón de Gales es un adulto?— pregunto Jeanne confundida.

En ese caso, el **Seki****r****yūtei **ya debería ser conocido.— Jeanne alzo una ceja mirando a Nero— Si el Portador de Ddraig fuera un adulto, los demonios, ángeles o ángeles caídos ya deberían haberlo reclutado. Pero no hay noticias tanto en el cielo como en el infierno de que el **Sekiryūtei **sea aliado de alguien.— Jeanne asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que su amigo le decía— Por lo tanto, o el Emperador Dragón Rojo aún no se ha manifestado el cuerpo de un humano o ya lo ha hecho y dicho humano en cuestión es un adolescente.

Con esas palabras, Jeanne suspiro fuertemente, teniendo un gran puchero en su rostro.

Odio la escuela.— suspiro Jeanne frustrada y enojada.

Nero sonrió levemente al ver ese lado de Jeanne.

Puede que a ella no le gustara, pero eso era lo mejor.

Nero quería que su amiga tuviera una racha de niña normal. Que estudiara, tuviera amigos y amigas, se frustrara con sus estudios, maldijera a sus profesores, viviera parte de su vida como todo un adolescente, un privilegio que se le fue arrebatado en el momento que un héroe la encontró.

Nero no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió algo morderle su cabello, solo para tirar.

¡**Ite**! ("Duele")— grito Nero llevando rápidamente sus manos a su cabeza, tocando un pico y alejándolo de su pelo, solo para voltear y mirar con rabia un animal— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Maldito pollo!

Lo que mordió y jalo el cabello de Nero era un ser que normalmente alguien no vería todos los días, siendo que ese ser tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo de un águila y la parte inferior de un caballo, teniendo patas delanteras de águila y traseras de caballo.

Era un hipogrifo de verdad.

Hipo-Tan debe tener hambre.— dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa, divertida de ver a Nero en esa situación.

¿Sabes quién más tiene hambre y se le antoja comer pollo frito?— susurro Nero mirando con un brillo rojo en sus ojos a "Hipo-Tan".

¿Hablas de **Yakitori**? ("Pájaro Asado a la Parrilla")— pregunto Jeanne levemente interesada.

¡No lastimes a Hipo-Tan!— chillo una voz nueva en el grupo, lo que provoco que Jeanne y Nero voltearan para ver cómo alguien salía de la tienda de acampar con un rostro repleto de miedo y preocupación.

Ese alguien era una persona que, mientras tenía la apariencia de ser una niña muy hermosa, no lo era. Era un niño en su adolescencia.

Nero lo sabía muy bien.

El adolescente en cuestión era un joven en sus dieciséis años, teniendo largo cabello rosa trenzado de una manera similar a la de Jeanne, terminando en un moño negro y teniendo un mechón blanco en el lado derecho de su cabeza junto a dos moños negros. Sus ojos eran rosas y su piel blanca.

En términos de ropa, el niño no llevaba algo que podría ser catalogado como masculino, siendo un conjunto de ropa totalmente femenino.

La vestimenta consistía en una camiseta rayada, siendo esas líneas de color lavanda y blanco, además de que esa camiseta dejaba libre el vientre del niño. Sobre la camiseta llevaba una chaqueta violeta claro con los bordes de la chaqueta y mangas negros. Un cinturón azul estaba en su cintura, pero en lugar de estar bien sujeto, el cinturón estaba algo suelto. El joven llevaba una corta falda negra y utilizaba unos leggins negros. El conjunto de ropa terminaba con unas zapatillas violetas con cordones negros. ("La ropa casual de Astolfo")

Asty-Kun.— dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa, notando con diversión que el niño sacaba una gran y única lanza.

¡Jeanne!— chillo "Asty-Kun" corriendo hacia la niña para abrazarla y comenzar a sollozar, mostrando lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas— ¡Detén-Detén a Onii-Chan! ¡Él quiere comerse a Hipo-Tan!

Tranquilo, Asty-Kun...— susurro Jeanne en un tono dulce y reconfortante, abrazando al niño y acariciando su largo cabello rosa— Nero-Kun solo lo dijo en broma…Él nunca se comería a Hipo-Tan, ¿Verdad?— con esas últimas palabras, la mujer miro a Nero con una sonrisa compasiva, que le rogaba algo en silencio.

Ahh...— un suspiro escapo de la boca de Nero mientras que se masajeaba las sienes— Astolfo...— al ser llamado, el niño dejo de sollozar en el hombro de Jeanne para mirar a Nero— Nunca…Nunca me comería al hipogrifo.

… ¿En serio?— pregunto el llamado Astolfo esperanzado.

No, no lo haría.— volvió a suspirar Nero desilusionado porque jamás probaría hipogrifo a la parrilla.

Jeanne solo le mando una sonrisa a Nero que decía claramente "Gracias".

Basta de charla.— dijo Nero aplaudiendo, haciendo que Astolfo y Jeanne se separaran— Debemos irnos. Ahora.— con esas palabras, Nero apago el fuego, causando que Jeanne y Astolfo se acercaran al hipogrifo— Recuerden usar magia para calentar sus cuerpos al volar alto.

Jeanne asintió con la cabeza mientras que Astolfo gritaba afirmativamente, solo para que ambos se subieran al lomo del hipogrifo para comenzar a volar.

¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!— grito Nero inútilmente, alzando su brazo lobo para tratar de detener a sus compañeros que volaban sin escucharlo— Esos malditos...— gruño Nero con un ceño fruncido y mirando el lugar donde Jeanne y Astolfo desaparecieron— Me dejaron solo para que recoja las tiendas.

Con esas palabras, Nero suspiro dirigiéndose hacia las dos tiendas, que comenzó a recogerlas, sin saber que era constantemente observado.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Sé que prometí continuar con **Re: Legado del Emperador Celestial **hasta que vean al nuevo emparejamiento, pero no pude esperar más. Quería escribir esta historia.

Como vieron, esta es la nueva historia que antes era **El Lobo Demonio de la Estrella del Mañana**, ahora titulándose **Estrellas del Mañana**.

Esta historia es casi igual a la que tenía la primera vez, **El lobo feroz de la estrella del mañana** se llamaba, solo que ahora el protagonista es enteramente Oc.

Nero/Gray tendrá a **Canis Lykaon **como ya vieron y otra magia más. Tal vez algunos ya sabrán cual es.

Elegí el nombre de Nero porque ambos, Nero de aquí y Nero de Devil May Cry tienen cierto parecido en mi mente, siendo que los dos tienen un brazo anormal y sus rasgos, y tener algo en su interior que tampoco es normal.

Además de que Nero significa "Negro" en italiano, un idioma que se habla en un país que me gustaría ver y siendo que Negro es un apodo con el cual mi familia me llama.

¿Ustedes creen que la voz de Gray Fullbuster suena adecuada para Nero?

Voy a avisar una tal vez nueva historia con un personaje Oc que está basado en varios personajes.

La historia se llamara **El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**. Esa historia será en el mundo de DxD con un personaje que tiene los poderes de un videojuego que me ha encantado desde hace años pero cuando salió no lo pude jugar porque mi situación económica no era tan alta como lo es ahora.


	2. La Santa Doncella de Orleans

**Estrellas del Mañana**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Siempre estaremos juntos…Sin importar lo que el mundo piense.— dijo el lobo abrazando suavemente a la pequeña, que enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano— Hablar Normal.

"_El lobo y la dragona…Que pareja más curiosa"_— el líder de los caídos se encontraba mirando a ambos hermanos que se abrazaban, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: La Santa Doncella de Orleans**

Maldito travesti...— gruño Nero entrando a la tienda de Jeanne y Astolfo, comenzando a recoger la ropa tirada por el suelo.

Usualmente era Nero quien debía hacer el trabajo de juntar las tiendas y tomar la ropa tirada en el suelo que sus compañeros arrojaban.

Todo porque su amigo travestido y su inocente amiga querían divertirse y dejarlo atrás.

Tomando una camiseta rosa del suelo, Nero llevo su mano izquierda hacia delante para atrapar otra prenda de ropa, pero lo que se encontró lo hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

Eran unas pantaletas hechas de hilos blancos, teniendo un pequeño moño delante.

Algo de sangre bajo por la nariz de Nero al mirar dicha prenda íntima.

"_J…Jeanne"_— pensó Nero con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y sangre bajando por su nariz.

Soltando rápidamente las pantis, Nero gruño y volteo, llevando sus manos a su cabello para comenzar a jalarlo.

"_¡No pienses así, idiota!"_— pensó Nero con un ceño fruncido y desesperación en su rostro— _"¡Lilynette ve a Jeanne como una hija…! ¡Hacer algo así seria…seria...! ¡Mierda!"_

Saliendo de la tienda, Nero cayó al suelo gruñendo y mirando el cielo frustrado.

Las constelaciones iluminaban el cielo, estrellas manchaban la negrura de la noche.

"_Que nostalgia"_— pensó Nero con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro, mirando las estrellas y perdiéndose en el pasado.

**Flash Back**

Nero caminaba por las calles, teniendo su único brazo libre en su bolsillo.

Su otro brazo, siendo el derecho, era cubierto por una eslinga médica negra.

Ahora mismo, Nero era un joven adolescente seguramente en sus dieciséis años, teniendo una estatura de 1.75 y sus mismos rasgos de antaño, siendo ojos azules profundos, cabello plateado claro y piel pálida.

En términos de ropa, el adolescente usaba unos pantalones negros, botas marrones, un chaleco rojo, sin una camiseta que cubriera su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su cuerpo con algunas cicatrices y musculoso para su edad. Vendas cubrían su brazo derecho desde sus dedos hasta su hombro y utilizaba la eslinga médica para aparentar tener el brazo roto y cubrirlo mejor

Desde que escapo del infierno, Nero ha viajado por varios lugares.

Visito varios lugares de Europa, siendo Alemania, Inglaterra, Portugal, España y justo ahora Francia, todos en pos de encontrar a su hermana pequeña.

Se sacrificó por ella en el inframundo y ahora quería saber dónde estaba.

Lilynette al menos merecía saberlo. Merecía saber dónde estaba su hija y si estaba bien. Un deseo compartido por Nero.

Nero necesitaba saber que su hermana estaba viva, bien y era prospera. Necesitaba saber que ella tenía una vida digna de vivirse. Quería saber que Val tenía amigos, nueva familia, personas con las cual relacionarse y vivir su vida. Personas con las cual reír, llorar, festejar, lamentarse, compartir, verdaderos amigos que se queden con ella sin importar la situación.

Pero sus viajes no resultaban fructíferos. No encontraba a Val por ninguna parte. Aunque sin importarle eso él no perdía la esperanza de que algún día la encontraría.

Deteniéndose levemente, Nero se miró en un cristal de una tienda.

Su rostro era levemente depresivo.

"_Oye, no te preocupes, cachorro"_— la voz de **Canis Lykaon** sonó en la cabeza de Nero, teniendo un tono levemente optimista— _"Aun no has visto la mayor parte de Francia… ¿Además has olvidado que Lilynette es italiana? Seguramente Val volvió a Italia"_

Tienes razón, Canis.— Nero asintió, estando más tranquilo y con confianza reanudada— Gracias.

Nero ya sabía quién era su **Longinus**. El mismo **Canis Lykaon** se lo dijo poco después de dejar a Lilynette en un lugar seguro en Alemania.

Básicamente **Canis Lykaon** era dos entidades diferentes y separadas. Uno de ellos era un antiguo rey griego que fue maldecido por Zeus, la otra era una espada japonesa muy poderosa que asesino a un dios del fuego.

Ambos seres se unieron y formaron un nuevo individuo con una personalidad nueva y completamente diferente a la de antes, más en el caso de Lykaon.

Después de todo, Lykaon era un cruel rey, siendo maldecido por Zeus porque cuando el Dios del Rayo estuvo bajo su estancia, le sirvió de comer la propia carne de sus hijos que el mismo sacrifico, además de que ordeno a sus hombres atacar al dios mientras dormía para probar su inmortalidad.

Varias cosas malvadas e inhumanas fueron hechas por Lykaon, tantas que fue maldecido por el Dios del Rayo griego, solo para ser sellado por el dios cristiano y posteriormente transformado en un **Sacred Gear**.

**Canis Lykaon** era ahora un nuevo ser, amable y protector por lo que Nero podía comprobar.

Fue **Canis Lykaon** quien lo consoló y entreno de cierta manera cuando escaparon del castillo Lucifer, contándole todo lo que sabía del sistema de **Longinus** y **Sacred Gear**, enseñándole a pelear, defenderse y canalizar su poder.

Como anteriormente era un rey griego y se transformó en un licántropo, Lykaon tenía varios conocimientos en artes de la lucha de Grecia. Por esa razón el **Sacred Gear** era un buen maestro a la hora de enseñar.

Además de que también le dijo porque su brazo derecho tomo esa apariencia.

Para sobrevivir el día que su padre lo torturo por última vez, Canis debió fusionar su poder con el suyo. Básicamente le entrego su brazo derecho a Canis para aumentar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Puede que de esa forma su sangre haya ganado una raíz de lobo.

Es de esa manera que Nero ahora, al tener el brazo derecho de Lykaon, puede utilizar sus habilidades sin entrar en el estado **Balance Breaker**.

Al fusionarse con **Canis Lykaon** ese día, al entregarle su brazo derecho, entro en una forma de **Pseudo Balance Breaker **en estado permanente. Una parte de él se transformó en el lobo que era en realidad **Canis Lykaon**.

Como ahora estaba en un estado de **Pseudo Balance Breaker**, Canis decidió que debían entrenar todas sus habilidades ganadas por estar en esa forma.

Al ser medio demonio en si ya ganaba grandes habilidades sobrehumanas, pero por tener una parte de su sangre siendo lobo ganaba más poder en términos de fuerza, velocidad, olfato, vista y reflejos. Todas esas características aumentaron drásticamente de nivel. Además, contando el hecho de estar en un **Balance Breaker **incompleto permanentemente activo, todos sus parámetros aumentaban.

Entrenando con Canis a diario, Nero perfeccionaba las habilidades de su compañero, siendo esas las de crear espadas de acero negro desde las sombras y oscuridad o para ser algo más letal, podía crearlas desde su brazo derecho. También podía crear la oscuridad

Su habilidad en crear espadas estaba a un nivel muy alto, tanto que podía crear enormes espadas y otras más pequeñas, siendo muy letales y con grandes capacidades.

Pero la habilidad en su **Sacred Gear **no fue lo único que entreno, sino también en su poder con su propia magia.

Nero se detuvo al sentir la gran agrupación de energía santa a la distancia.

Los ojos del demonio Lucifer estaban bien abiertos, todo porque esa energía era extremadamente alta.

Nunca había estado en presencia de un ángel, y esperaba no estarlo, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era claramente energía sagrada a grandes cantidades, tanta que Nero no dudaba que lo que este cerca era o un ángel Serafín, una espada sagrada o uno de los **Longinus **que eran reliquias santas.

Una parte de él, seguramente la parte más racional y preservadora de su vida, le gritaba para que se alejara de la energía santa.

Era un demonio después de todo. La preservación de su vida debería ser algo natural.

Pero otra parte de él, una parte que a Canis le gustaba llamar masoquista, le suplicaba para que se acercara a la energía santa.

Con una sonrisa ansiosa, Nero se dirigió hacia un callejón, solo para saltar hacia la pared y comenzar a correr por el muro en forma vertical.

Al llegar a la sima, Nero camino hacia el borde con una sonrisa ansiosa.

"_En serio eres un masoquista"_— Canis suspiro en la mente de Nero, algo que el Lucifer ignoro— _"¿Sabes…? Lo que normalmente se haría luego de sentir energía santa a un nivel ridículamente alto es huir de ella… ¡Pero nooooooo! ¡Vayamos a la energía santa!"—_ la voz de Canis paso a ser chillona y llena de alegría—_"¡Llevémonos una paliza de nivel legendaria!"_

No será una paliza...— Nero negó con su cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro— Sera una masacre.

"_Si"_— el portador de **Canis Lykaon** sonrió al pensar que su compañero estaba de su lado—_"Hoy es un gran día para morir"_

Que no moriremos.— Nero suspiro por la falta de confianza que su amigo le tenía— Que baja confianza tienes en mis habilidades.

"_Yo confió en ti"_— dijo Canis rápidamente con un asentimiento— _"En lo que no confió es en que pelees contra un ángel de nivel Serafín o superior"_

En caso de que sea un ángel, igualmente pelearemos.— Nero asintió con la cabeza con seguridad, solo para que su cuerpo se cubriera totalmente con energía amarilla.

"_Si vamos a morir habrá que hacerlo bien, ¿No?"_— suspiro Lykaon resignándose a la corta vida que su compañero tendría.

Volando por los aires, Nero sonreía ampliamente dirigiéndose hacia donde sentía la energía santa, notando como esta cambiaba de dirección para estar en el bosque.

Llegando al bosque, Nero aumento la velocidad de su vuelo, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba el poder santo.

Lo que encontró al llegar no le gusto.

Estando sobre la rama de un árbol, Nero observaba a las dos únicas personas en el bosque.

Una de ellos era una niña de trece años por lo menos de largo cabello rubio suelto. Su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco con zapatos marrones.

La pequeña niña estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos un crucifijo y con sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, teniendo unas cuantas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

Frente a la niña un joven adolescente se hallaba, siendo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con un extraño traje en opinión de Nero.

Pero era lo que estaba en su mano derecha lo que resaltaba.

Una larga lanza que tenía un extraño diseño, aunque su energía santa era innegable.

"_Ese es…el __**True Longinus**__"— _el asombro era claro en la voz de Canis, un asombro que paso a Nero porque el demonio sabia la gravedad de esas palabras— _"¿Sabes lo que significa?"_

"… _¿Pelea épica?"_— pensó Nero algo dudoso, rascando su barbilla y teniendo una mirada de pensamiento.

"_No. No significa pelea épica"_— Canis negó con su cabeza cansado— _"Significa muerte épica y dolorosa"_

"_Ahora no hay tiempo de conversaciones"_— Nero miro a la niña, que lucía asustada porque la mano del portador del más fuerte **Longinus** se acercaba a su cabello—_ "Ese hombre…quiere a la niña"_

"_¿Y tú la quieres salvar?"_— pregunto Canis curioso, obteniendo de respuesta que Nero se cubriera de energía amarilla.

Un gran grito escapo de la boca de la niña al sentir los dedos del portador del **Longinus** en su cabello, solo para que los dedos salieran de su cabeza y una luz iluminara sus parpados.

Abriendo sus ojos, la niña vio la espalda de un alto adolescente, y mirando hacia delante vio como el hombre que ella conoció como Cao Cao estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Cao Cao era feliz.

Era es la palabra.

Le costó mucho encontrar a la Santa Doncella de Orleans. Literalmente él y sus aliados recorrieron cada gramo de Francia buscándola. Todo porque en palabras de su fiel compañero y mago experto, el espíritu de Jeanne d'Arc había reencarnado.

Pero la encontró en un pequeño pueblo llamado Piana, un bonito lugar para vivir.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, Cao Cao no estaba decepcionado, más bien estaba ultramente feliz porque la Jeanne actual era poseedora de un poderoso **Sacred Gear**.

Fue por esa razón que inmediatamente, Cao Cao se decidió a pedirle que lo siguiera como subordinada en su fracción.

Pero ciertamente las creencias de la pequeña lo entristecieron.

En pocas palabras, la Jeanne actual era demasiado pura e inocente, por lo que Cao Cao concluyo que debía proceder a lavarle el cerebro y hacerle pensar que sus creencias estaban mal.

En un principio, Cao Cao decidió ser amable, ofreciéndole un lugar en sus filas y diciendo que con su ayuda, muchos humanos estarían a salvo. Pero Jeanne, o Leticia como había escuchado de parte de las monjas, dijo que no quería que tanto demonios como otras razas salieran heridos.

Ella literalmente le dijo a Cao Cao que amaba a cada ser en la tierra.

Fue por esa razón que el descendiente del héroe chino decidió que era momento de secuestrarla.

Corrieron un poco, Jeanne sintió la falsa sensación de esperanza que le dio cuando la hizo creer que se escapó, solo para que esa fe fuera rota porque Cao Cao se presentó ante sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Cao Cao sin duda era feliz, hasta que sintió una poderosa patada en su mejilla que lo hizo volar unos metros, chocándose contra un árbol, rompiéndolo en el proceso para seguir con otro más hasta detenerse luego de unos segundos.

Levantándose del suelo, Cao Cao escupió sangre, limpiándose y levantándose para mirar a la distancia a un desconocido con Leticia.

Nero permanecía en silencio, mirando como Cao Cao se acercaba lentamente, hasta que se colocó varios metros alejado con una mueca furiosa, apretando fuertemente su lanza.

¡Maldito Demonio!— grito Cao Cao con furia, causando que Leticia abriera sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

Oh… ¿Sabes que soy un demonio?— Nero se mostró curioso e interesado porque la persona frente a sus ojos lo descubrió inmediatamente.

¡Voy a matarte! ¡Desaparecerás por la luz!— Nero dejo la curiosidad de lado porque básicamente podía sentir el odio y enojo que Cao Cao liberaba.

Oye, oye…fue solo una patada. No llores tanto.— Nero se encogió de hombros, rascando su nuca con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha estaba en su eslinga.

…Definitivamente voy a matarte.— gruño Cao Cao temblando de rabia.

Llorón.— Nero negó con su cabeza, escuchando inmediatamente la voz de Canis.

"_No deberías insultar a alguien con tanto poder e inestabilidad"_— puede que sea anticuado y conservador, pero a Canis le desagradaba el sacrificio estúpido.

Nero solo sonrió levemente mientras que sus ojos se rasgaban, alzando su mano para mirar la sombra de un árbol.

Hoy es un gran día para morir, ¿No?— con esas palabras, una espada salió de las sombras y voló hacia la mano izquierda de Nero. ("Busquen Sword Art Online Absolute Sword, la espada de Yuuki. Es como esa, pero totalmente negra y más grande")

**Balance Breaker**...— Cao Cao elevo su lanza mientras que un resplandor llenaba su espalda— ¡**Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**!

Con ese grito, siete orbes luminosos aparecieron en la espalda de Cao Cao, causando que Nero los miraba ciertamente asombrado.

Después de todo, se estaba enfrentando al **True** **Longinus** equipado con el **Balance Breaker**.

"_Tienes razón. Hoy es un gran día para morir"_— Canis envió unas palabras de confianza a su compañero, lo que provoco que Nero sudara un poco.

Con un grito furioso, Cao Cao despego del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Nero que también se movió con dirección clara.

La espada negra y la lanza sagrada chocaron sus filos, ambos, Nero y Cao Cao forcejaron durante unos segundos, solo para que las armas se separaran en un instante y volvieran a reencontrarse, liberando una corriente de viento que hizo volar los cabellos de Leticia al igual que las hojas de los árboles.

Girando, Cao Cao envió un corte horizontal que Nero bloqueo teniendo su espada en un agarre inverso, solo para elevar su pie y tratar de acertar una patada, pero el descendiente de héroe chino retrocedió saltando y haciendo una voltereta, solo para apuntar la punta de su lanza hacia Nero.

Un brillo invado el filo del **True Longinus**, causando que Nero apretara los dientes mientras que miraba hacia atrás para ver como Leticia seguía en la misma posición.

Si esquivaba el golpe, la niña podría salir herida. Por lo tanto solo le quedaba desviarlo.

Elevando su espada, el rayo de luz choco contra el cuerpo del arma, causando que Nero apretara los dientes clavando sus pies en la tierra.

Con un gruñido, Nero dio un paso al frente, moviendo su espada para que el rayo de luz se desviara y se dirigiera hacia un árbol cercano, ocasionando una buena explosión con su impacto.

Ohh...— Nero inclino levemente la cabeza— Eso sin duda es peligroso...

Y morirás por ello.— Cao Cao asintió con la cabeza, despegando del suelo con atronadora velocidad, algo imitado por Nero.

Los tajos llovían por parte de Nero mientras que eran igualadas por las puñaladas de Cao Cao.

Ambos estaban encerrados en una lucha, siendo observados por Leticia que se encontraba en shock por ver algo tan irreal frente a sus ojos.

Elevando su mano izquierda, Nero bloqueo una puñalada de Cao Cao, solo para volver a mover su espada e interceptar un corte de la lanza. Quedándose así durante unos milisegundos, Cao Cao gruño mientras que retraía su lanza y giraba, enviando un poderoso golpe a Nero, que este bloqueo clavando sus pies en la tierra, rompiéndola por la extrema fuerza.

Elevando su espada, Nero deshizo el choque de armas, solo para volver al ataque enviando una serie de tajos y puñaladas que Cao Cao bloqueaba con facilidad aparente en su rostro.

Siguieron así hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de Leticia, que estaba paralizada en su lugar.

Fue en ese momento que Nero decidió que era hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

Saltando para esquivar un barrido de la lanza, Nero trato de patear el rostro de Cao Cao, pero el descendiente de héroe giro su cuerpo esquivando la patada y elevando su lanza para tratar de apuñalar al Lucifer que aun seguía en el aire, pero el portador de **Canis Lykaon** movió su espada y bloqueo la puñalada con el cuerpo de su arma, pero lo siguiente que paso fue algo que Nero no espero.

La lanza empezó a alargarse exponencialmente, tanto que obligo al medio demonio a retroceder aun en el aire.

La espada negra comenzó a agrietarse porque el filo del **True Longinus** emitía un brillo de luz, uno que aparentemente aumentaba su poder, pero ahí no acabo ya que varios rayos de luz salieron de la punta de la lanza, haciendo retroceder a Nero aún más.

Aterrizando al suelo, Nero elevo su espada para bloquear un golpe descendente de la Lanza de Longinus, agrietando profundamente el suelo por la fuerza.

Con un grito, Nero elevo su espada y pateo la lanza, solo para que esta se retrajera y volviera hacia Cao Cao que se acercaba al Lucifer con gran velocidad.

Moviendo su espada para tratar de cortar a Cao Cao, este golpeo el arma con el filo de su lanza cubierto por luz, rompiendo en dos la espada y dejando a Nero sin armas.

Con una gran sonrisa, Cao Cao envio la punta del **Longinus** hacia el pecho del hibrido, solo para que este apretara sus dientes y elevara su brazo derecho.

La punta de la Lanza del Destino impacto en la eslinga, causando una onda de choque que envió a volar las hojas de los árboles e hizo que Leticia cayera al suelo cuando ella en realidad estaba a buena distancia.

Cao Cao tenía sus ojos bien abiertos ya que cuando su lanza le dio a la eslinga, esta se destruyó para dar paso a las vendas que se desintegraron por el poder de la luz, revelando algo nunca antes visto en el brazo derecho del demonio.

Pelaje negro cubría desde los dedos hasta el bíceps, teniendo uñas afiladas de color negro también.

Era como ver un brazo de un hombre lobo.

¿Qué eres?— pregunto Cao Cao con gran curiosidad en su voz, obteniendo como respuesta que Nero elevara su brazo derecho abriendo su palma.

Solo soy un demonio, ¿No?— una sonrisa sardónica estaba en el rostro de Nero al decir esas palabras, todo mientras que puntas de pequeñas dagas se asomaban por su palma, siendo en total tres.

El héroe chino abrió sus ojos al ver como rápidas dagas salían de la palma de Nero, dirigidas con un objetivo claro pero sin llegar a su destino porque Cao Cao las bloqueo con su lanza.

Los cuchillos salían de la palma de Nero con gran velocidad, pero el héroe lograba esquivarlos y bloquearlos, fue así hasta que el líder de la Fracción Héroe se vio obligado a saltar.

Moviendo su lanza, Cao Cao envió un rayo de luz hacia Nero, causando que este disparara sus cuchillos con más potencia y generara una explosión con el impacto.

Viendo la nube de humo, Cao Cao estaba en el suelo del bosque, esperando a recibir un ataque y sus pensamientos se cumplieron cuando de las sombras a su alrededor grandes cantidades de espadas salieron, todas dirigidas hacia él.

Uno de los orbes en la espalda de Cao Cao se dirigió rápidamente al suelo mientras que las espadas más se acercaban y cuando el orbe choco contra el suelo, el héroe grito.

¡**Chatsuka Ratana**!— grito Cao Cao mientras que el orbe se rompía.

Con ese grito, todas las espadas que anteriormente habían sido creadas se rompieron, lo que provoco que Nero abriera levemente los ojos sorprendido.

"_¿Entonces esa es una de sus habilidades? ¿Romper las armas de su enemigo?"_— pensó Nero con cierto asombro, solo para sonreír levemente— _"Es una lástima que yo pueda crear un gran número de espadas"_

Caminando y arrastrando la punta de su lanza en el suelo, Cao Cao se dirigía hacia Nero teniendo una particular sonrisa en su rostro.

Oscuridad comenzó a materializarse sobre la cabeza de Cao Cao y Nero, causando que el héroe mirara hacia arriba asombrado mientras que el demonio extendía su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba, solo para bajar el puño de su mano derecha y golpearla con su palma.

¡**Lykaon Impact**! ("Impacto del Lobo")— grito Nero formando una gran espada sobre la cabeza de Cao Cao.

La espada era enorme, siendo totalmente negra y teniendo un particular diseño. ("¿Ven Black Clover? Busquen a Mars y el hechizo Laevatein. La espada es del mismo diseño solo que de color negro y no parece estar hecha de cristales. No tengo ni idea como es el nombre del diseño de la espada")

Elevando su lanza, Cao Cao gruño al bloquear la enorme espada con el cuerpo de su lanza, rompiendo el suelo por la gran fuerza detrás del movimiento del arma negra, pero el héroe chino no espero lo siguiente.

Nero apareció frente a Cao Cao, golpeando su estómago con su puño de lobo y haciendo que el portador del **Longinus** escupiera grandes cantidades de sangre y abriera sus ojos.

Despegando sus pies de la tierra, Cao Cao salió despedido hacia atrás, causando que la enorme espada cayera al suelo pero antes de tocar la tierra, fue tomada por la mano anormal de Nero.

Chocando contra un árbol y rompiéndolo, el héroe chino abrió sus ojos, solo para saltar y rodar a la derecha para esquivar la gran espada que casi le golpea.

Levantándose rápidamente, Cao Cao bloqueo un corte de espada, siendo Nero el causante que tenía una espada negra en su mano izquierda.

Los cortes y puñaladas llovían en la pelea, la batalla era aterradora según los ojos de Leticia que observaba en una distancia segura.

¡**Chatsuka Ratana**!— con ese grito la espada de Nero se volvió a romper, solo para que otra hoja afilada tomara su lugar en un instante.

Los minutos pasaban, minutos en los cuales Leticia observo aterrada la brutal pelea entre el demonio y el humano.

Cao Cao y Nero estaban separados por metros de distancia. Ambos lucían leves heridas en sus cuerpos, más en el caso de Nero.

El héroe chino lucía una que otra cortada y manchas de sangre en su ropa mientras que Nero mostraba más cortes que Cao Cao además de que parte de su pantalón estaba roto y sangre seca estaba en su ropa.

Te he desarmado unas veinte veces...— comenzó Cao Cao hablando con calma, lo que provoco que Nero alzara una ceja— Pero aun tienes más de esas espadas negras.

Y yo que pensaba que estabas llorón porque te patee el rostro.— Nero rio levemente divertido, causando que Cao Cao frunciera el ceño— ¿Te has calmado ahora, bebe llorón?

No pensaba que esto fuera posible...—el héroe ignoro las palabras de Nero a favor de seguir hablando— Pero tú tienes un **Longinus** en tu posesión...A **Canis Lykaon**.

Eres sorprendentemente perceptivo.— Nero asintió con la cabeza, teniendo un rostro levemente asombrado— Si…Yo tengo a Canis.

Que decepción.— Cao Cao suspiro profundamente, negando con la cabeza— En serio…que decepción.

Cao Cao esperaba que fuera un humano quien obtuviera semejante arma en su poder. En serio quería que así fuera para tener a dicho ser en su poder. Pero ese **Longinus** caía en manos de los demonios. Con ese hecho, Cao Cao no podía evitar sentir la desilusión.

Ohh… ¿Esperabas que fuera humano?— Nero rio levemente, notando el rostro desilusionado de Cao Cao— Mala suerte para ti.

Ya me canse de jugar.— llevando su mano a su oído, Cao Cao comenzo a hablar mientras que un pequeño círculo mágico aparecía en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, justamente en su oreja— Georg, ven aquí.

Nero abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, entendiendo que el héroe chino tenía un aliado.

Pocos segundos de decir esas palabras, niebla comenzó a llenar una sección del bosque, causando que Nero abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

"_Eso es..."_— Canis hablo en la cabeza de Nero, causando que el demonio escuchara atentamente— _"¿Niebla?"_

Claro que es niebla.— Nero hablo con seriedad, notando como la niebla poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer para dar lugar a un joven.

¿Oh? ¿Hablando solo?— Cao Cao alzo una ceja al escuchar a Nero hablar solo— ¿O es solo que hablas con tu compañero?

Canis es hablador cuando quiere.— Nero se encogió de hombros, teniendo un rostro calmado solo para ver al nuevo enemigo— De todas formas, quien ese ese, ¿Tu novio?— un fruncido apareció en el rostro de Cao Cao.

Era un joven de cabello negro y gafas, teniendo ropa similar a la de Cao Cao solo que sobre esta llevaba una túnica con plumas.

Que ser tan más irritante.— suspiro Cao Cao negando con la cabeza, solo para sonreír levemente mirando el anormal brazo— Pero…tú y Jeanne tendrán su utilidad.

… ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Nero con un ceño fruncido.

Me refiero a que la Santa Doncella de Orleans y tú, **Canis Lykaon**, tendrán utilidad en la Fracción Héroe.— el héroe chino sonreía mirando a Nero— Después de todo, nos llevaremos a Jeanne y ese brazo derecho.

¿Quieres este brazo?— pregunto Nero alzando su mano derecha, teniendo una particular sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Por qué no vienes por él?

Georg, cuando puedas, trata de tomar todo su cuerpo menos el brazo derecho.— Cao Cao hablo con calma en su voz, obteniendo un asentimiento de su compañero— Yo me encargare de él. Tú has que Jeanne vaya a la sede.

Si.— Georg asintió con la cabeza, moviendo su mano para formar niebla y dirigirla hacia lo lejos, justo donde Jeanne estaba, causando que la niña comenzara a correr por ver la niebla que se acercaba con buena velocidad.

Corriendo, Jeanne miro hacia atrás para ver como la niebla estaba por tragarla, causando que soltara un grito de miedo, pero lo siguiente que vio fue un destello amarillo.

Los ojos de Georg y Cao Cao estaban bien abiertos, los del mago más, todo porque el héroe chino no sabía qué clase de magia estaba usando, pero el portador del **Dimension Lost** sí.

Hace unos segundos, vieron como Nero volteaba la cabeza para mirar a Jeanne, solo para cubrir su cuerpo en energía amarilla y despegar del suelo con increíble velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia Jeanne para tomarla por la cintura con su brazo derecho y volar alto.

¿Qué clase de magia usa, Georg?— pregunto Cao Cao genuinamente curioso, estando seguro que nunca antes vio algo así.

Ese tipo…Es imposible.— susurro Georg llevando su mano derecha a su cabello, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos— Esa magia… ¡Debería estar extinta!

¿Extinta?— Cao Cao abrió sus ojos, algo sorprendido y aún más interesado.

¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres, demonio?!— grito Georg fuerte y claro para que Nero lo escuchara— ¡¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Lord Jellal?!

Georg lo sabía. Sabía que era esa energía amarilla. Conocía la magia que el demonio usaba. Estaba en su memoria el poder que esa horrorosa y hermosa magia podía desprender.

Solo escucho de un usuario de esa magia. Y eso fue cuando todavía era un pequeño niño leyendo sus libros de hechizos y se asombraba con facilidad por los relatos de sus líderes.

La magia para atraer los astros del espacio. La magia con la cual alguien podía utilizar la propia energía de las estrellas. Invocar agujeros negros, meteoritos, todo tipo de fenómeno astronómico.

El único usuario del cual él escucho fue un gran hombre. De hecho, murió hace poco y fue uno de los líderes de **Golden Dawn** ("Amanecer Dorado").

¿Lo conoces, Georg?— pregunto Cao Cao ya sintiendo la gran curiosidad y deseos de saber quién era el demonio— ¿Y quién es Jellal?

Lord Jellal...Fue uno de los líderes de **Golden Dawn**.— Georg miraba seriamente al demonio, que permanecía en el aire siendo suspendido por la energía de las estrellas— Fue usuario de una magia única…Una magia que pasa de progenitor a descendientes.— los ojos de Cao Cao se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras— Escuche que Lord Jellal había muerto sin hijos ni nada.

En eso te equivocas.— Nero hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro, trayendo asombro a Georg— El abuelo tuvo una hija...Mi madre.

Entonces...— los ojos de Georg se abrieron ampliamente.

Mi nombre es Nero Fernandes.— la sonrisa de Nero era grande en su rostro— Y soy el único usuario de la **Heavenly Body Magic** ("Magia Cuerpo Celestial").

Oye, debemos huir.— Georg se mostró asustado y temeroso, asombrando a Cao Cao.

¿Por qué?— el héroe chino estaba confundido— Con tu **Dimension Lost** puedes bloquear lo que sea.

¡Ni siquiera yo sé si puedo bloquear una supernova! ¡Y te aseguro que no quiero intentarlo hoy!— grito Georg con miedo.

El miedo estaba justificado. Después de todo, si el hombre conocido como Nero invocaba el poder de una supernova, podía aniquilar Francia y se llevaría a ellos con él. Puede que Nero no utilizara una supernova contra ellos por el hecho de estar en Francia y que mataría a muchos inocentes, pero a Georg no le importaba.

Jellal Fernandes fue un monstruo en términos de fuerza. Georg había escuchado historias de cómo fue el antiguo líder de **Golden Dawn** quien erradico a dragones, demonios y ángeles caídos por igual. Todo utilizando su Magia Cuerpo Celestial.

Tranquilo, Georg.— Cao Cao uso palabras para tratar de calmar a Georg— Deja que yo me encargue de él. Tú bloquea todo lo que **Canis Lykaon** nos mande.

Descendiendo, Nero aterrizo en la tierra, soltando suavemente a Leticia y haciendo que la niña se esconda detrás de él.

Quédate atrás.— ordeno Nero con seriedad, notando como una de las esferas en la espalda de Cao Cao empezaba a brillar.

¡**Kahabatei Ratana**!— con ese grito de parte de Cao Cao, la esfera se estrelló con el suelo y libero un enorme resplandor de luz.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se mostró como un mini batallón de soldados estaba presente frente a los ojos de Nero, todos portando lanzas en sus manos.

Vayan tras él.— ordeno Cao Cao con una sonrisa, esperando obtener miedo por parte de Jeanne y Nero, pero las siguientes palabras lo confundieron.

¡Se juzgado por las siete estrellas!— grito Nero mientras que extendía su mano izquierda con su palma hacia arriba mientras que movía su mano derecha con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos para golpearla con su palma.

Siete grandes sellos mágicos aparecieron sobre las cabezas de los soldados santos, causando que Georg abriera sus ojos al ver por primera vez la Magia Cuerpo Celestial. Lo siguiente que paso fue que siete enormes rayos de luz salieron de los círculos mágicos, impactando en un parpadeo en la tierra y causando una explosión.

Imposible...— Cao Cao miro el paisaje de sus soldados destruidos con asombro en sus ojos— Creo que tienes razón, Georg.— el mago sonrió al creer que su líder había recuperado la cordura y escaparían para vivir— Este oponente es duro…Esta batalla tomara tiempo.

¡¿Qué!?— grito Georg asombrado— ¡Pero…!

Nos llevaremos ese brazo derecho y a Jeanne.— Cao Cao no mostro duda en su voz, lo que provoco que Georg suspirara— Hora de usar el tesoro a gran potencia… ¡**Kahabatei Ratana**!

Otro gran resplandor lleno el área, solo que este era más grande que el anterior.

Cuando Nero abrió sus ojos, vio un gran ejército de caballeros. Estos literalmente se perdían entre los árboles.

Esto será difícil...— Nero miro a Leticia, sabiendo que estaban en problemas.

No podía dejarla sola. Si lo hacía, había probabilidad de que el hombre de la niebla la atrapara.

Aun no soy muy bueno en esto...— suspiro Nero moviendo su mano derecha para que la oscuridad comenzara a salir de esta.

Un lobo de oscuridad se formó frente a Leticia, causando que la niña retrocediera levemente asustada, pero el lobo solo se posiciono frente a la pequeña, mirando a los soldados saltos con desafío.

Con eso, Nero tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacia el ejército de soldados mientras que los guerreros santos también empezaban a caminar.

Comenzando a correr, Nero creo una espada en su mano izquierda acercándose cada vez más a sus enemigos, hasta que llego a la vanguardia.

Chocando contra un soldado, Nero se sorprendió por lo duros que eran, pero ignorando eso, el demonio Lucifer inicio la batalla.

Desde la distancia, Leticia miraba asombrada como Nero luchaba continuamente contra soldados santos portadores de lanzas sagradas. Puede que en el proceso el portador de **Canis Lykaon** ganara una que otra cortada, pero eso pasaba por la inexperiencia que tenía ya que nunca antes había luchado contra un ejército santo.

Mirando como el Lucifer peleaba, Leticia giro la cabeza cuando noto como el lobo de oscuridad gruñía mientras que miraba en otra dirección.

Loso ojos de Jeanne se llenaron de miedo al ver como un soldado santo se acercaba, dando fuertes pasos y aproximándose con lentitud.

Estando detrás del lobo, el contenedor de la Santa Doncella observaba como su protector saltaba al ataque, mordiendo la lanza y tratando de frenar a su enemigo.

Pero pocos segundos después de pelear, otro soldado santo escapo de Nero, acercándose hacia el lobo y apuñalándolo en el costado, causando que el animal oscuro chillara de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Leticia observaba con miedo como los soldados sagrados dejaban de lado al lobo herido, solo para comenzar a acercarse a ella.

Cayendo de espaldas, la niña empezó a retroceder, chocando su espalda contra un árbol y sosteniendo fuertemente su cruz en su mano.

Cuando los caballeros llegaron frente a ella, movieron sus manos para tratar de atrapar a Jeanne, causando que la niña gritara de miedo.

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!— grito Jeanne mientras que cerraba sus ojos, solo para sentir sangre cayendo en su rostro.

Al abrir sus ojos, Jeanne sintió las lágrimas en las orillas de sus parpados.

Nero estaba de espaldas a ella, teniendo su espada en el pecho de uno de los soldados que trataron de atraparla, pero una lanza se alojaba en su tórax.

Un gran resplandor lleno el área, un resplandor dorado totalmente puro y brillante, haciendo que los soldados santos retrocedieran y que Nero cerrara sus ojos.

Al escuchar a Jeanne gritar, Nero fue el más rápido y se cubrió de la energía de las estrellas para dirigirse hacia la niña, llegando frente a ella para interceptar a los guerreros sagrados y utilizando su espada para desarmar a uno de ellos, pero el otro fue más rápido y clavo la lanza en su pecho.

Con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca, Nero noto el gran resplandor dorado en su espalda, también observando como los soldados de Cao Cao retrocedían lentamente.

Cayendo de rodillas, Nero saco con cierto dolor la lanza sagrada de su pecho, solo para mirar hacia atrás y sonrojarse por lo que vio.

Eres…hermosa.— susurro Nero mirando profundamente a la belleza de mujer frente a sus ojos, mujer que seguramente no superaba los diecisiete años de edad.

Su largo cabello rubio era similar al de Leticia, solo que en lugar de estar suelto como el de la niña estaba trenzado, siendo atado al final por un moño azul. Sus ojos eran tan amatistas como los de Leticia, pero en ellos lucía un brillo divertido mientras que miraba al demonio hipnotizado.

En términos de ropa, ella llevaba un vestido de batalla con unas corazas de armadura en su cintura, caderas, guanteletes y un extraño adorno en su cabeza y frente. En su cintura también se hallaba la funda de una espada con dicha arma en ella.

Gracias por defender a Leticia.— la mujer hablo con una voz suave y hermosa en opinión de Nero, una voz que lo asombro un poco— Ahora…permíteme defenderte a ti.

Con esas palabras, una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de la Santa Doncella mientras que caminaba unos pasos, solo para que un enorme resplandor llenara el área.

**Balance Breaker**.— Nero abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, observando como la adolescente mayor estaba frente a ellos y desenfundaba su espada— ¡**Blade Knight Mass**!

Con esas palabras de parte de la Santa, el brillo dorado ceso para dar paso a una gran cantidad de caballeros con espadas santas, que miraban al ejército enemigo con desafío.

Con un grito de parte de Jeanne mayor, todos los caballeros empezaron a correr y dirigirse hacia los enemigos, iniciando así una batalla.

¿Estas feliz?— Georg pregunto mirando a su líder, teniendo un ceño fruncido en su rostro— Ahora la Santa Doncella de Orleans ha despertado y lo está defendiendo.

Y al parecer está utilizando su **Sacred Gear**.— suspiro Cao Cao mientras que volteaba y empezaba a caminar, asombrando de sobremanera a Georg— Vámonos…El demonio se curara en unos instantes. Pelear yo solo contra ellos dos seria molesto.

Con un suspiro agradecido, Georg creo niebla para que él y su líder escaparan, dejando solos a Jeanne, Leticia y Nero.

Poco a poco los caballeros sagrados de Cao Cao empezaron a desaparecer, de igual manera que los soldados invocados por Jeanne, hasta que finalmente en el bosque solo estaban las francesas y el demonio.

Aun de rodillas, Nero noto como la mujer mayor volteaba, mirándolo por unos instantes.

¿Puedes moverte?— pregunto la santa con preocupación, obteniendo solo silencio porque Nero estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza de ella— ¿Nero?

¿Ah?— el demonio Lucifer se mostró confundido, solo para asentir con algo nervioso— Esto… ¿Quién eres tú?

Jeanne d'Arc es mi nombre.— la mujer se presentó con una sonrisa amable, solo para mirar a la niña— Y ella es Leticia, mi contenedor.

¿Jeanne d'Arc?— Nero se mostró muy impresionado por escuchar las palabras de la reconocida Santa Doncella— Wow…

Con esas palabras, Nero noto como Jeanne comenzaba a caminar hacia Leticia, que se encogió algo nerviosa por mirar a la mujer mayor frente a sus ojos.

Lamento haber dormido por tanto tiempo y haberte atormentado con esos recuerdos.— dijo Jeanne en un tono arrepentido, arrodillándose para unir su frente con la de Leticia— Pero ahora estoy aquí…y no pienso apartarme de tu lado.

¿Q-Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Leticia con un ligero tartamudeo, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata por parte de Jeanne.

Quiero decir que a partir de ahora seremos una para siempre.— con esas palabras, el brillo dorado regreso al cuerpo de Jeanne d'Arc, solo que la mujer mayor comenzó a desvanecerse en polvos dorados y entrar en el cuerpo de la niña.

Nero observo como Leticia abría sus ojos cuando Jeanne desapareció frente a ella. Parecía como si la niña recibiera mucha información y estuviera procesándolo todo.

Pero Leticia regreso al mundo cuando escucho un gemido de parte de Nero.

Oscuridad llenaba el agujero donde la lanza había atravesado, un método de Nero para utilizar primeros auxilios y tener tiempo para curar mejor la herida en un lugar seguro.

Levantándose con un suspiro, Nero miro a Leticia.

Deberías irte.— Nero miro con algo de seriedad a la niña, notando como ella abría sus ojos sorprendida— Esos hombres son malas personas…Lo que yo haría en esta situación es escapar.

Con esas palabras, Nero volteo y empezó a caminar, causando que Jeanne gritara y empezara a caminar.

¡E-Espera!— Nero se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, volteando levemente la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que escape!?

Ese hombre es una mala persona…sus ojos lo delatan.— Nero volteo levemente, alzando su mano lobo mientras que hablaba— Seguramente no le importe utilizar métodos sucios para atraparte. Tu familia está en peligro si sigues con ellos.

Con esas palabras, Nero volvió a su camino, pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque Leticia se colocó frente a sus ojos.

Espera, por favor.— suplico la joven santa con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Me permites ir contigo?

Los ojos de Nero se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

Tu...Sabes lo que soy, ¿No?— pregunto Nero lentamente, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Jeanne— Mira…Leticia…los creyentes y los demonios no pueden convivir. Tú seguramente me odies. Por esa razón no puedes venir conmigo.

Yo no te odio.— Nero abrió un poco los ojos la escuchar las palabras de la niña y pidió en silencio una explicación— Yo creo que todos los seres son iguales, sin importar su religión o raza. Por eso amo a todas las personas en la tierra.

Viendo la felicidad y alegría en Leticia, Nero decidió hablar.

Eso es estúpido.— respondió Nero mientras volvía a caminar— ¿Si ese hombre matara a tu familia, seguirías pensando así?

Leticia miro al suelo por esas palabras, teniendo una expresión triste en su rostro.

Nunca sentiría odio por Cao Cao si hiciera eso. Solo tristeza porque sus objetivos son buenos sin embargo el camino que eligió es malo.— Leticia se mostraba triste por pensar en esa idea, causando que Nero suspirara mientras que empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien.— negó Nero aun en su camino, causando que Leticia mirara hacia abajo con sus ojos húmedos— Si te retrasas, te dejo aquí.

Leticia sonrió ampliamente mientras que daba grandes pasos para posicionarse a la par de Nero, que caminaba con calma en su rostro.

Eh… ¿Señor?— Nero volteo levemente la cabeza, mirando como Jeanne/Leticia lo miraba duda y timidez— ¿Podemos ir a mi casa?

¿Para?— el Lucifer miraba a Jeanne con una ceja alzada.

Quiero buscar ropa y…despedirme.— Jeanne miro al suelo al decir esas palabras, teniendo un rostro absolutamente triste.

Llámame Nero.— el demonio miraba a Jeanne con calma en sus ojos, causando que la niña asintiera con la cabeza— ¿Dónde está tu casa?

Es un orfanato cerca de la iglesia.— dijo Jeanne mientras que en un instante, Nero resplandecía en energía amarilla.

Agachándose, Nero le dio la espalda a Leticia, causando que la niña abriera levemente sus ojos.

¿Eh?— la Santa Doncella miro con duda a Nero, escuchando unas palabras provenir de este.

Sube.— Nero solo dijo unas palabras, palabras que hicieron que Jeanne abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

¡P-Pero…!— la niña intento negar esa oferta, pero las siguientes palabras de Nero la detuvieron.

Así llegaremos más rápido y no verán mi brazo.— Jeanne miro el brazo de lobo de Nero, solo para suspirar resignada mientras que se subía a la espalda del demonio, abrazando con sus brazos el cuello del Lucifer.

Con eso, Jeanne chillo sorprendida cuando despegaron del suelo con gran velocidad, pero la sorpresa se fue para dar lugar al asombro y diversión.

Nero escuchaba los gritos de sorpresa y alegría de la niña con una ceja alzada, sintiéndose algo divertido porque la niña expresaba su alegría abiertamente.

Mientras que volaban por los cielos, Nero noto como el sol se estaba poniendo, signo de que quedaba poco para anochecer, por lo que disminuyo el paso, volando con algo de lentitud.

…

Nero estaba apoyado en la pared de un callejón, mirando la entrada del orfanato.

Era tarde en la noche, por lo que había pocas personas fuera de sus casas si no eran adolescentes borrachos o de fiesta.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Nero dejo a Jeanne en el orfanato y el demonio Lucifer aún se preguntaba algo.

¿Por qué accedió a irse con Jeanne?

No lo entendía. No sabía porque decidió que esa niña lo siguiera en su viaje.

Tal vez la soledad lo estaba afectando.

Viajaba totalmente solo, solamente hablando con alguien que estaba en su cabeza.

Eso era lo más cercano a la locura que podía haber.

No menospreciaba la compañía de Canis, pero admitía que no estaría mal hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, alguien que tuviera cuerpo físico y estuviera frente a sus ojos.

Seguramente era porque la soledad le estaba haciendo daño y quería deshacer ese dolor.

Nero se detuvo de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Jeanne salía por la gran puerta del orfanato, teniendo en su mano derecha una valija y llevando tristeza escrita en su rostro.

Saliendo del oscuro callejón, Nero camino hacia Jeanne con sus manos en sus bolsillos, notando como ella lo esperaba, solo para empezar a caminar a su lado cuando el lobo siguió caminando.

Pequeños sollozos escapaban de Leticia, signo claro de que le dolía profundamente abandonar a su familia.

¿A quién dejas atrás?— pregunto Nero lentamente y con cuidado, escuchando una respuesta luego de unos segundos.

…A la madre Annette…a mis hermanos y hermanas...— susurro Jeanne secando sus lágrimas.

Ya veo...— suspiro Nero con cansancio— Yo también deje a mi hermana.

¿Tienes hermana?— pregunto Jeanne algo sorprendida, notando como Nero tenía su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Sí, tengo.— Nero miraba hacia abajo, hablando con voz clara para que la Santa Doncella lo escuchara— También…la deje para protegerla.

Parece que ambos hemos tenido mala suerte.— susurro la niña con una sonrisa amarga, solo para mover su mano.

Nero abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir a la pequeña adolescente tomar su muñeca para sacar su mano derecha de su bolsillo.

Mirando hacia abajo, Nero vio como Leticia sonreía tomando su mano peluda.

Pero…al menos ahora nos tenemos a nosotros.— Jeanne sonrió alegremente, mirando los ojos azules de Nero y notando como el lobo la miraba asombrado.

Nero permaneció en silencio al escuchar eso, eligiendo ignorar las palabras de la niña.

Fue así hasta que Leticia hablo mirando el cielo.

¡Mira, Nero!— grito Jeanne mirando hacia arriba, mirando las estrellas y sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Es el **Grand Chariot**! ("Gran Carro")

¿**Grand Chariot**?— Nero miro hacia arriba, estando algo confundido y notando como la niña señalaba una constelación de estrellas— Ah...La Osa Mayor.— dijo el lobo comprendiendo de que hablaba la santa.

¿No es hermosa?— el contenedor de la Santa Doncella de Orleans sonrió hermosamente mirando el cielo, siendo inconsciente de como Nero la miraba profundamente.

**Grand Chariot**, ¿Eh?— susurro Nero mirando el cielo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahh...— un suspiro escapo de la boca de Nero mientras que se levantaba, viendo la tienda restante— Esos dos…en serio van a ser mi muerte.

Con esas palabras, Nero se decidió a recoger la tienda restante.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, aquí el segundo capítulo se muestra como Nero conoció a Jeanne. También se muestra como Nero tiene la **Tentai Mahou** de Fairy Tail, magia que me encanta además del personaje Jellal.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Nero en su primer día en la academia.


	3. El Chico Bueno

**Estrellas del Mañana**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Siempre estaremos juntos…Sin importar lo que el mundo piense.— dijo el lobo abrazando suavemente a la pequeña, que enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano— Hablar Normal.

"_El lobo y la dragona…Que pareja más curiosa"_— el líder de los caídos se encontraba mirando a ambos hermanos que se abrazaban, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 3: El Chico Bueno**

Una extraña pareja caminaba por las calles de una ciudad, teniendo rasgos únicos y exóticos.

Nero y su grupo estaban dirigiéndose hacia su academia, todos utilizando sus respectivos uniformes.

Mientras que Nero utilizaba el uniforme masculino, Astolfo, al igual que Jeanne, utilizaba el femenino.

El uniforme femenino consistía en una camisa blanca con lazo negro en su cuello, teniendo una capa en sus hombros de color negro, un corsé negro y falda roja. Por ultimo terminaba con unos zapatos marrones con calcetines blancos, azul oscuro en el caso de Jeanne.

Para Nero el uniforme consistía en una chaqueta negra con camisa blanca debajo, teniendo un lazo negro en su cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones. En su brazo derecho Nero seguía teniendo una eslinga médica, solo que en lugar de vendas cubriéndolo ahora utilizaba un guante rojo y negro.

Bueno…hoy es el primer día.— Nero sonrió levemente mirando a Jeanne y Astolfo, que lucían diferentes rostros.

Sigo creyendo que deberíamos buscar al **Sekiryuutei** sin asistir a la escuela.— Jeanne ofreció su opinión con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro, causando que Nero riera levemente.

¡¿Por qué debemos levantarnos tan temprano?!— chillo Astolfo sobándose las bolas que tenía bajo sus ojos.

Es el horario de la academia. No tenemos de otra.— Nero sonreía levemente mirando hacia delante, disfrutando que sus dos compañeros actuaran así.

Estúpida academia...Estúpido **Sekiryuutei**…Estúpida vida.— se quejaba Astolfo cruzado de brazos y haciendo pucheros, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

¿Por qué te quejas de tu vida?— pregunto el medio demonio con una gota de sudor en su nuca— Nuestra vida es perfecta.

¡Lo seria si no tuviéramos que asistir a la estúpida academia!—Astolfo seguía cruzado de brazos, solo que ahora evitaba la mirada de Nero.

Llorón...— el Lucifer bufo un poco, teniendo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo ya que la derecha estaba inhabilitada— Solo son unos días estudiando. No te quejes tanto.

Pero nosotros podemos buscar al **Sekiryuutei **sin tener que venir a la escuela.— Jeanne suspiro cansada y fastidiada.

¿Cómo?— pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa, mirando como Jeanne desviaba la mirada sonrojada— Se te ocurre una mejor idea para buscar un adolescente que no sea asistir a la academia.

¡Buscándolo por toda la ciudad!— Nero rio levemente al escuchar ese esfuerzo de Jeanne por responder la pregunta.

Si, si...— el demonio Lucifer sonreía con diversión presente en su rostro— Buscaremos al **Sekiryuutei **preguntándole a toda persona que veamos si es portador del legendario Dragón de Ga...— Nero cerro la boca al notar como Jeanne había desaparecido.

Disculpe, usted no será por casualidad portador de un **Sacred Gear**.— rápidamente Nero y Astolfo voltearon sus cabezas para ver como Jeanne estaba frente a un adolescente de otra academia por lo que podían ver— El **Boosted Gear **para ser especi ¡Mhh!— la Santa Doncella no pudo terminar de hablar porque el portador de **Canis Lykaon** apareció detrás de ella, tapándole su boca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Jaja! ¡No la escuches! ¡Está loca!— rio Nero nerviosamente, solo para destapar la boca de la adolescente y tomar su mano, comenzando a arrastrarla.

¿Qué haces, Nero-Kun?— pregunto Jeanne confundida porque su amigo la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntarle al joven adolescente si era el portador del Dragón de Gales.

¡¿En serio estás demente?!— pregunto Nero en shock, caminando rápidamente y arrastrando a Jeanne, siendo seguidos por Astolfo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle a un cualquiera si tiene un **Sacred Gear**?

Pero tu dijiste que si.— Leticia miraba con duda a su amigo, notando como este suspiraba.

Eres demasiado inocente.— el portador de Canis se mostraba cansado por la inocencia de Jeanne.

¿Esa es?— Nero y Jeanne dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon a Astolfo hablar, por lo que volteando, ambos vieron como el niño travestido señalaba hacia delante— ¿Nuestra academia?

Mirando hacia donde el niño señalaba, Jeanne y Nero observaban una gran estructura tipo victoriana con una barrera a su alrededor y una puerta de rejas.

Parece buena.— Nero se encogió de hombros algo conforme.

Es hermosa.— Jeanne miraba la estructura de la escuela con estrellitas en sus ojos, soltando la mano de su amigo para acercarse levemente y entrelazar sus manos— ¿Esta en serio es nuestra escuela?

Como era nueva en todo lo que se refiere a Japón, Jeanne tuvo un duro tiempo en las diversas academias que visitaron en la nación japonesa. Ya habían asistido a tres escuelas orientales y en ellas las paso mal con todo lo que tuvo que hacer y acostumbrarse al idioma y **Kanji**.

Pero ahora tenían una escuela occidental frente a sus ojos. Jeanne no podía estar más feliz porque eso significaba que serían como las escuelas de Europa, región en la cual ellos estuvieron estudiando y buscando al Dragón Emperador Rojo durante un tiempo.

Te dije que te gustaría.— Nero sonrió levemente mirando la admiración en Jeanne, solo para abrir sus ojos cuando la niña francesa lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a arrastrarlo— ¡O-Oye!

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!— grito Jeanne como niña pequeña, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiéndose hacia la academia, causando que Astolfo riera levemente mientras que los seguía de cerca.

Muchos alumnos estaban entrando a la academia, pero todos se detuvieron al ver a una extraña pareja circular por las secciones de su escuela.

La pareja consistía en Jeanne y Nero tomados de la mano, la francesa arrastrando a Nero y mirando con admiración el edificio victoriano. Astolfo estaba detrás de la pareja, riendo al ver a Nero ser arrastrado por la Santa Doncella.

Jeanne...— Nero lucia asombrado y confundido, notando como Jeanne miraba con rapidez en varias direcciones, estando totalmente fascinada por lo que veía— ¡Jeanne!

¿Qué pasa?— Jeanne se detuvo al escuchar a Nero llamarla, notando como el demonio Lucifer tenía un rostro cansado.

Debemos separarnos.— Nero miro a su alrededor, notando como todos los alumnos lo miraban.

Ehh...— el rostro de la Santa se veía decepcionado por escuchar las palabras del lobo— ¿Por qué?

Debemos ir a clases separadas...— Nero asintió con la cabeza, pensando unas palabras— _"Además…no quiero que estos sacos de hormonas nos vean juntos"_

"_¿Sacos de hormonas?"_— rio Canis en la mente del medio demonio—_"¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?"_

Adiós, Jeanne.— saludando con una sonrisa, Nero volteo para comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a la francesa y Astolfo.

Adiós...— Jeanne miraba la espalda de Nero algo decepcionada por separarse de él, causando que Astolfo riera a su lado— ¿De qué te ríes?— pregunto la niña confundida e interesada.

No te preocupes...— Astolfo sonrió con alegría en sus ojos rosados mientras que miraba a los amatista de Jeanne, que lucían confundidos— A ti y Onii-Chan les queda mucho tiempo juntos…no te pongas triste por separarte de él.— con esas palabras, Astolfo comenzó a caminar, gritando mientras que más se alejaba de la santa, que se mostraba confundida por las palabras del pelirrosado— ¡Vámonos, Jeanne!

¿Qué significan esas palabras?— pregunto la rubia confundida y extrañada, empezando a caminar para seguir a su amigo.

…

Nero suspiro mirando la puerta frente a sus ojos, pensando en que hacer.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba de escuela en escuela, había hecho muchos actos y personajes. Todos los cuales fueron especialmente divertidos, pero desgraciadamente ya había hecho todos los personajes que le gustaban.

"_Bueno…solo queda hacer de chico bueno"_— pensó el Lucifer con un suspiro aburrido.

El papel de chico bueno no era esencialmente su favorito, pero era el único que no había usado.

Además, contando el hecho de que llevaba una eslinga en su brazo para aparentar estar herido, solo aumentaban los parámetros en su rango de ternura y amabilidad.

El amable alumno lastimado.

Con un suspiro, Nero abrió la puerta y entro al salón, solo para que dicha aula quedara totalmente en silencio.

Sonriendo amablemente, el lobo inclino levemente la cabeza.

Hola a todos.— saludo el Lucifer con una sonrisa encantadora.

Con esas palabras, Nero se dirigió al único asiento libre, que presumiblemente era el de él, por lo que sin temor alguno, camino hasta sentarse.

¿Ese es el nuevo?— pregunto una estudiante en un susurro a su otra compañera.

Es guapo.— susurro otra de las alumnas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Más competencia.— suspiro un joven adolescente con un ceño fruncido.

Lo que Nero estaba escuchando eran los susurros de la "aprobación".

Después de todo era el nuevo estudiante de la sección universitaria de la academia de Kuoh.

Hace poco la academia era sola para mujeres, pero recientemente la escuela se volvió mixta. Por esa razón, en poco tiempo, muchos alumnos masculinos hicieron a la fuerza el examen de aprobación para entrar en la prestigiosa academia donde las mujeres sobrepasaban a los hombres.

Los hombres eligieron estudiar arduamente para ingresar en una academia donde las mujeres ocupaban la mayoría de población, todo con el objetivo de encontrar una novia.

Nero no estaba entre ellos. El demonio Lucifer si estudio, le dolió hacerlo pero era la única manera de entrar a la academia privada ya que aún no conocía magia de ilusión o algo similar para engañar al director.

Estando sentado, Nero miraba la ventana con una leve sonrisa, mirando el exterior de la academia.

Esa imagen hizo que más de una se sonrojara.

La escena siguió así por varios minutos, siendo que Nero miraba por la ventana con calma en su rostro y una leve sonrisa, las mujeres observaban a Nero interesadas y los hombres veían al demonio encubierto con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

Para los hombres, ver a ese sujeto era lo más cercano a ver a un nuevo enemigo/hombre que le deseaban la muerte.

Porque ellos si escucharon el rumor de que nuevos alumnos llegarían a la academia, siendo extranjeros que ya habían tocado una que otra escuela de Japón, pero seguían siendo forasteros al fin y al cabo.

Como en su academia ya había una alumna del extranjero, los hombres ya esperaban que los rasgos de los nuevos fueran únicos, pero ver a este nuevo estudiante con cabello plateado claro y ojos azules solo confirmaban sus sospechas.

Aunque para ellos, lo mejor de todo era que además del alumno masculino, dos nuevas estudiantes fueron admitidas en la academia.

Ahora solo debían conocer a las nuevas mujeres en la academia.

Mientras que los estudiantes masculinos pensaban en las maneras de conocer a las "extranjeras", Nero estaba ocupado mirando el paisaje y esperando a que el Sensei de la clase apareciera.

Su espera fue cumplida porque en un instante, alguien entro, siendo una persona que causo que Nero se sonrojara.

"_Nero…"_— Canis también parecía estar sorprendido— _"Ella es…"_

Hermosa...— susurro Nero estando algo en shock, sin creer que una humana normal desprendiera tanto atractivo natural.

La persona que tenía frente a sus ojos era sencillamente hermosa, teniendo una belleza comparable o tal vez superior a la de Jeanne.

Su cabello era largo y purpura muy oscuro, estando atado en una coleta con un listón rojo y llegándole hasta la cintura, teniendo dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y llegándole hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azules brillantes, estando calmados y serios. La piel que ella tenía era totalmente blanca y pura, siendo una piel algo similar a la de Nero.

En términos de ropa, ella estaba vestida con una falda roja que le llegaba hasta los muslos, teniendo medias largas negras, zapatos rojos y un traje formal negro.

Hoy…tenemos un nuevo alumno.— la Sensei hablo lentamente, enfocando sus ojos en cada uno de los estudiantes— ¿Eres tú?

Cuando los ojos azules de ella se posaron en Nero, el Lucifer parpadeo, solo para levantarse y sonreír con amabilidad.

Sí, soy el nuevo estudiante.— saludo Nero con su mano izquierda, teniendo una sonrisa para todos en el salón— Mi nombre es Nero Fernandes. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

¡E-Esto…!— una alumna de cabello castaño se levantó, teniendo un rostro avergonzado— F-Fernandes-Kun.

Jeje...— una simpática risa escapo de la boca de Nero por escuchar su apellido dicho con un sufijo japonés— No me llamen por mi apellido, por favor…solo usen mi nombre.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en los rostros de algunas mujeres por escuchar esas palabras.

Escuchar esa risa amable y feliz además de verlo sonreír, las derretían.

Fernandes-Kun...Aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente.— dijo la misma joven que se levantó, desviando la mirada y teniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Entonces llámenme como deseen.— el Lucifer seguía con su sonrisa amable, causando que las niñas recordaran a un príncipe de la academia.

¿Po-Podemos saber que le paso a su brazo?— Nero no abandono su sonrisa, solo asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la estudiante.

Un accidente de auto.— Nero sonrió con varias emociones ocultas en su voz al decir esas palabras con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

Con un asentimiento, la joven adolescente se sentó en su asiento, solo para que un joven hombre se levantara, siendo uno de cabello negro.

Oye, Fernandes.— con un asentimiento, Nero miro al joven que lo miraba rascándose su nuca— ¿Es cierto que vienes con dos estudiantes de intercambio más?

Sí, es cierto.— por fuera, Nero sonreía, pero por dentro era otra historia— He venido con…Asty y Jeanne Argalia.— era muy divertido ver a un grupo de hombres de sangre caliente excitarse por un hombre vestido de mujer.

Los hombres rieron un poco. Uno que otro choco su palma con la de su compañero.

Viendo como todos permanecieron en silencio luego de esas dos preguntas, la Sensei volteo y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

¿Ya nadie tiene una pregunta?— suavemente, la Sensei hablo con una voz calmada, escuchando una respuesta.

Yo tengo una pregunta.— Nero fue quien hablo mirando a la Sensei, que volteo mirándolo con tranquilidad en sus ojos— ¿Su nombre?

…Takimoto Hifumi.— dijo la mujer ahora identificada como Hifumi, causando que Nero asintiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa. ("Ella es Hifumi de New Game. Busquen ese anime y a ella")

Con esas palabras, Nero volvió a sentarse, notando como la Sensei comenzaba la clase.

Hifumi era la Sensei de informática por lo que Nero pudo descubrir, algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta que ella llego con un carrito repleto de laptops para toda la clase.

Durante toda la clase, Nero escucho a la profesora hablar y dirigirlos en el arte de las computadoras, admitiendo que ella era buena maestra teniendo en cuenta que les estuvo hablando con calma y pocas palabras de manera que ellos entendían lo que ella quería decir.

La clase siguió así hasta que llego el receso, causando que Nero suspirara de alivio internamente mientras que los demás alumnos suspiraban externamente.

Con eso, todos comenzaron a salir del salón dejando sus laptops en el carrito, algo imitado por el Lucifer que salió del aula para comenzar a caminar, pensando a donde dirigirse y que hacer.

Jeanne y Astolfo aún siguen en clases...— suspiro el medio demonio algo cansado— Y aún faltan dos horas para el almuerzo...Que aburrido.— al susurrar esas palabras, el hibrido miro a su alrededor, notando como algunos de los hombres lo miraban y susurraban a en su espalda— Mas teniendo en cuenta que todos son mis enemigos.

Estando aburrido, Nero se detuvo y decidió retroceder para volver al salón.

Al menos ahí estaría solo para dormir y no sentiría los ojos de todos los estudiantes.

Abriendo la puerta de la sala de clases, el medio demonio noto como Takimoto Hifumi seguía en el salón, estando en su escritorio, teniendo su laptop frente a su rostro, utilizando auriculares en su oído derecho y llevando una mirada seria en sus ojos.

Levantando una ceja en curiosidad, el peliplateado camino hacia Hifumi, notando como ella parecía estar atrapada en su mundo, sin darle importancia a lo demás, solo concentrándose en su computadora.

Colocándose detrás de Hifumi, Nero vio como la mujer mayor parecía estar utilizando un programa de diseño gráfico, algo de lo cual ella les estaba enseñando en su clase de informática.

Ella trabajaba con seguridad en sus movimientos, sin desperdiciar ningún tipo de click ni nada.

Inclinándose, Nero noto como parecía que la Sensei termino de diseñar una especie de hombre gato, solo para minimizar la ventana y revelar el escritorio.

Fue en ese momento que Nero dio una sonrisa divertida.

La imagen del escritorio era una foto de Hifumi con una mascota en sus manos, siendo ese animal un erizo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer era especialmente hermosa y alegre, una sonrisa que demostraba lo hermosa que era.

¿Es tu mascota?— pregunto Nero al aire, haciendo que la Takimoto abriera sus ojos y chillara, volteando para mirar sorprendida a Nero.

Haciendo una mueca nerviosa y tímida, Hifumi se sacó su auricular y miro a Nero con sus labios apretados.

¿Hay…Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, Fernandes?— pregunto Hifumi apretando levemente el cable de sus auriculares.

Pensaba pasar el receso en el salón.— respondió Nero con una leve sonrisa, causando que la Sensei asintiera con la cabeza algo insegura— No creía que estaría aquí, Sensei.

Ya-Ya veo.— asintiendo con la cabeza nerviosa, Hifumi noto como Nero volvía a su asiento, sentándose en la silla y reposando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, acostándose en este.

Creo que sus clases serán difíciles para mí...— a pesar de esas palabras, Nero sonreía amablemente mirando a la Sensei de la clase, causando que los nervios invadieran cada poro de la mujer.

¿Por-Por qué lo cree?— la Takimoto miro confundida al Lucifer, sin entender sus palabras.

Por ahora solo voy a poder utilizar un solo brazo.— Nero alzo su mano izquierda, solo para señalar su mano derecha en su eslinga— Utilizar una computadora así será difícil.

Lo de la eslinga médica era algo temporal. Después de todo, Jeanne, Astolfo y él estaban buscando magias y cosas similares para curar o suprimir el poder de su brazo derecho. De esa manera podría ocultar su brazo mejor y no tendría que usar la eslinga todo el tiempo.

Ya veo...— Hifumi asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a colocarse un auricular y mirando su computadora algo nerviosa.

La Sensei Takimoto tenía sus razones para estar especialmente nerviosa por la presencia del joven Fernandes en el salón.

Después de todo, él era un nuevo alumno con el cual aún no tenía confianza.

Hifumi conocía a todos sus alumnos. Sabía quiénes eran ellos y como eran sus personalidades. Sabía que harían y que no harían.

Eso significaba que Nero Fernandes, para ella, era un total misterio. No conocía nada de él. Su siguiente movimiento seria crucial para afirmar una relación Sensei estudiante estricta como las que tenía con sus demás alumnos.

Los minutos pasaban y Hifumi sentía que sus nervios la destruirían por dentro.

Dichos nervios solo aumentaron cuando vio como el adolescente peliplateado levantaba la cabeza de su brazo para mirarla a los ojos con curiosidad.

Oye, Hifumi-Sensei.— la nombrada tembló levemente, asintiendo insegura con la cabeza y tratando de evitar los ojos de su alumno— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo enseñando aquí?

Solo-Solo dos años.— con sus manos en sus muslos, la Sensei miraba hacia abajo, tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con el Fernandes.

Dos años…— con amabilidad, Nero sonrió mirando a Hifumi— Cuanto tiempo...Por cierto...— la sonrisa amable se transformó en una levemente divertida— ¿Cómo se llama su erizo?

Sojiro...— un gran sonrojo de vergüenza estaba presente en el rostro de la mujer mayor, que aumento al escuchar unas risitas de Nero.

Sojiro, ¿Eh?— apoyando su brazo en su mejilla y recargándose en este, Nero suspiro levemente— Nosotros también tenemos una mascota…Bueno, Astolfo tiene una mascota.

¿Astolfo?— la mujer de cabello purpura miro confundido al joven hombre— Pero…creí que...

Si, Asty es hombre.— una sonrisa especialmente divertida se formó en el rostro de Nero— Si mira el registro aparece como sexo masculino.

Algo de asombro estaba presente en el rostro de Hifumi al escuchar esas palabras.

Ya veo... ¿Cómo se llama…? Su mascota.— pregunto la Sensei algo más calmada al hablar de un tema que le gusta.

Hipo. Es la mascota de Astolfo y él es el encargado de cuidarlo. Aunque a veces Jeanne y yo debemos cuidarlos a ellos.— suspiro el joven algo cansado.

Entonces… ¿Tú y los Argalia viven juntos?— pregunto la Takimoto curiosa, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento .

Hemos estado juntos desde hace años.— dijo Nero con una leve sonrisa, notando como Hifumi, por primera vez, lograba conectar sus ojos con los suyos— Cursamos juntos las academias de Europa y ahora quisimos probar Asia.

¿Europa?— la Sensei miro levemente curiosa al peliplateado— ¿De qué parte vienen?

Jeanne viene de Francia, Astolfo de Inglaterra y yo...— Nero se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa— Lo siento, pero no sé de donde provengo.

¿No lo sabes?— Hifumi miro confundida y extrañada al medio demonio— ¿Por qué?

No es una bonita historia.— suspiro el Lucifer negando con su cabeza, solo para ver como los alumnos empezaban a entrar por la puerta— Nuestra conversación acaba aquí.

Hifumi permaneció mirando atentamente al Fernandes, sin darle importancia a como todos los alumnos tomaban asiento, mirando a la mujer con confusión en sus ojos.

¿Eh…? Takimoto-Sensei.— un hombre de gafas y vestido de traje formal estaba de pie al lado del escritorio, mirando a la Sensei con confusión— ¿Esta bien?— con eso, el nuevo profesor toco a la mujer en el hombro, causando la reacción inmediata que ella chillara y se sonrojara, casi cayendo de la silla.

¡O-Onizuka-Sensei!— chillo Hifumi avergonzada, escuchando las leves risas de sus alumnos y notando la sonrisa en Nero— ¡Lo…Lo siento!

Con eso, la Takimoto tomo su laptop y empezó a salir a paso rápido del salón, teniendo un gran sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Riendo levemente, sintiendo verdadera diversión, Nero noto como el nuevo Sensei lo miraba atentamente.

Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante.— concluyo el Sensei que lucía muy joven— Es un placer conocerte.— mirando un portapapeles, el joven hombre busco al nuevo— Fernandes Nero. Extranjero, ¿Eh? Mi nombre es Onizuka Eikichi.— Eikichi sonrió con alzando su mano— Enseño ciencias sociales.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Nero se preparó para ciencias sociales, materia que llego a odiar en el resto de academias en las cuales estuvo.

…

Te digo la verdad, Jeanne. ¡Todos no dejaban de mirarte!— Astolfo sonrió mirando a Jeanne, que rio levemente divertida.

Dirás a ti.— la Santa Doncella rio levemente en su mano, enfocando sus ojos en los de su amigo para verlo con diversión—Después de todo, eres linda, Asty-"Chan".— la doncella agrego el sufijo "Chan" con cierta picardía.

¡Jajaja!— Astolfo soltó una atronadora risa al escuchar esas palabras, riendo y sosteniendo su estómago— ¡Pues menudos idiotas!

Si, tienes razón.— Jeanne rio levemente, hablando mientras que caminaba— ¿Quién pensaría que la persona con la que tienes sueños húmedos es en realidad un hombre?

Astolfo se detuvo ante esas palabras, abrazándose a su mismo mientras que sufría un escalofrió.

No le gustaba pensar que los demás se masturbaban pensando en él. Era un hecho real pero sumamente perturbador.

Disculpa.— ambas "hermanas" se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras, volteando para ver a un joven adolescente que las miraba con una leve sonrisa— Jeanne-San.

Era un guapo adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules con piel blanca, teniendo un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

En términos de ropa llevaba el mismo uniforme masculino que Nero.

Ah, Kiba…Yuuto-Kun, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Jeanne con una sonrisa amable, notando como todos a su alrededor empezaban a mirarlos.

Si...— asintiendo con la cabeza, Yuuto sonrió con sus ojos cerrados— Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar…A solas.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Jeanne mientras que Astolfo sonreía empujándola, causando que la niña rubia cayera a los brazos de Kiba.

…

Nero estaba escribiendo con un rostro de aburrimiento total, mirando como el Sensei Onizuka explicaba algo escrito en la pizarra.

Suspirando con cansancio, el demonio estaba por seguir cuando sintió el repentino deseo de asesinar a alguien.

"_¿Por qué me invade el deseo de matar a un niño bonito?"_— se preguntó Nero confundido, sintiendo algo extraño.

"_Tal vez alguien se debe estar metiendo con tu territorio"_— Canis dio su sincera opinión de lo que podría estaba pasando— _"Te lo dije, Nero…debes orinar alrededor de la casa cuanto antes. Mira si algún desconocido la invade"_

"_Canis…no soy un lobo para andar marcando mi territorio"_— suspiro el demonio en su cabeza algo cansado.

Ya había tenido esta conversación con Canis más de una vez.

Eran conversaciones donde **Canis Lykaon** le exigiría marcar su territorio, o sea su casa, con frecuencia para asegurarse que ningún desconocido se pasee por ahí.

…

¡Hablen todo lo que quieran! ¡Los veré después!— Astolfo sonreía con maldad interna al ver cómo, para evitar caerse, Kiba coloco sus manos en la cintura de Jeanne y esta, teniendo el mismo objetivo de Yuuto, puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

Lo…Lo siento.— dijo Jeanne avergonzada, separándose del joven adolescente.

"_¿Qué pasara cuando Onii-Chan se entere de esto?"_— pensó el pelirrosado con una gran sonrisa mientras que caminaba, pensando en la idea de cómo contarle a su hermano mayor que Jeanne estuvo a solas con un hombre.

El descendiente de Astolfo conocía a Yuuto Kiba. El guapo príncipe de la academia de Kuoh, joven que invadía los pensamientos de cada mujer en dicha academia.

Jeanne estaba a punto de hablar a solas con el Príncipe de Kuō, por lo tanto, era inevitable que los rumores empezaran a circular. Además que contando el hecho de que las alumnas a su alrededor empezaron a susurrar y pasar la información, Astolfo no dudaba que su hermano mayor aparecería corriendo para descubrir si era cierto el rumor que escucho.

…

Saliendo de la academia, Jeanne miraba nerviosa y avergonzada la espalda de Kiba.

"_Nada va a pasar…Nada va a pasar…"_— la Santa Doncella se repetía esas palabras en su cabeza.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada.

Nerviosa porque era la primera vez que un hombre que no sea Nero quería hablar con ella.

Asustada porque no sabía que era lo que quería Yuuto.

"_¡¿Y…Y si quiere que salgamos juntos?!"_— pensó Jeanne sonrojándose ampliamente, apretando sus manos y teniendo un rostro de vergüenza total—_ "No…Eso es imposible"_— tratando de calmarse, la joven de ojos amatista sonrió nerviosamente—_"Apenas nos conocemos"_

Perdida en sus pensamientos, la rubia continua siguiendo a Kiba, sin darse cuenta como entraban al bosque.

Fue cuando estuvieron rodeados de árboles y alejados de la academia que el príncipe se detuvo.

Volteando lentamente y ganando una mirada seria, Yuuto vio y escucho algo que lo hizo sudar un poco.

¡Lo-Lo siento, Yuuto-Kun!— chillo la Doncella inclinándose y teniendo sus ojos cerrados— ¡En serio no…no puedo salir contigo!

… ¿Eh?— el príncipe inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, estando genuinamente confundido por lo que escucho.

¡Acabamos de conocernos…! ¡Además necesito tiempo para pensarlo!— Jeanne aún seguía inclinada, negándose a mirar a Yuuto por la vergüenza que sentía.

La Santa Doncella no podía creerlo.

Sabía de antemano que era bonita, pero no creía que lo era tanto como para encantar al príncipe de Kuou.

No, te equivocas...— lentamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kiba elevo sus manos para tratar de calmar a la joven Doncella.

¡Sé que eres g-guapo y codiciado por todos en la academia! ¡Pe-Pero yo…!— Jeanne seguía perdida en sus palabras, aun con la mirada baja solo para escuchar a Yuuto decir unas palabras.

¿Qué Espada Santa tienes?— el caballero corto todo el buen trato que tenía con Jeanne, cambiando su tradicional sonrisa por un rostro totalmente serio.

¿Eh?— la expresión de la francesa era de confusión— ¿Q-Qué dijis…?

No puedes mentirme...Siento el poder santo en ti.— dijo Yuuto ganando una mueca, solo para que un brillo invadiera su mano— ¿Trabajas para la iglesia?

…No, no lo hago.— teniendo sus manos en frente de ella, Jeanne hablo suavemente, luciendo un rostro dudoso— Somos independientes.

¿Somos?— el caballero alzo una ceja por escuchar esas palabras— ¿Vienes con compañeros? ¿Quiénes son?

No puedo decirlo…Si lo hiciera, estaría traicionando su confianza.— por primera vez, la portadora del espíritu de Jeanne d'Arc gano un rostro serio.

Yo soy el caballero de Rias Gremory-Sama…Demonio quien es dueño de este territorio.— Kiba miraba con seriedad a Jeanne, haciendo que una espada apareciera en su mano derecha— Ustedes están invadiendo su territorio. Debo llevarlos ante ella.

Una Rapier o Estoque apareció en la mano derecha de Jeanne, siendo una espada ni muy larga o corta y con un particular diseño. ("La misma Rapier que tiene Jeanne en Fate Apocrypha, la que usa para liberar el Noble Phantasm, **La Pucelle**")

Yuuto-Kun…No quiero pelear contra ti.— una mirada algo triste apareció en el rostro de la Doncella al decir esas palabras.

…Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.— Kiba frunció un poco el ceño apretando su espada— Tenías que utilizar una Espada Santa...— no fueron necesarias otras palabras, los dos solo despegaron del suelo.

…

¡Onii-Chan!— Astolfo sonrió ampliamente al notar el cabello plateado de su hermano mayor, que salía de un salón con un rostro aburrido.

Nero volteo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Astolfo, pero el demonio Lucifer noto confundido como Jeanne no estaba con el pelirrosado.

Oh, Astol...— Nero sonrió nerviosamente al ver como el niño travestido hacia un puchero— Asty...— el puchero desapareció para dar lugar a una brillante sonrisa— ¿Dónde está Jeanne?

La brillante sonrisa fue cambiada por otra, solo que esta era una malévola y divertida.

¿Conoces a Kiba Yuuto?— pregunto el niño pelirrosado con su misma sonrisa, obteniendo como respuesta una negación— Ven conmigo…tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Estando confundido, Nero empezó a caminar con el travestido, ambos caminando por los pasillos de la academia.

Yuuto es como el príncipe de aquí. Ya sabes, el niño bonito.— dijo Astolfo con un asentimiento, recibiendo otro de parte de Nero— Bueno…Él quiso hablar con Jeanne…A solas.

Inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras, Nero se detuvo con un rostro asombrado.

"_Bueno…no estaba tan equivocado al decir que alguien se está metiendo en tu territorio"_— dijo Canis algo asombrado, solo para negar con la cabeza y hablar con voz sabia— _"Te lo dije, Nero…debes marcar a Jeanne cuanto antes"_

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Nero al escuchar eso de parte de Canis.

"_¿Es que eres idiota?"_— pregunto Nero en su mente con un ceño fruncido, siendo observado por Astolfo— _"Yo no veo a Jeanne de esa manera"_

"_Pero Jeanne no deja de ser una posible compañera…Una muy hermosa"_— dijo Canis sabiamente, solo para fruncir el ceño dentro de Nero y hablar con una voz poco usual— _"¿Sabes? Eres una vergüenza de portador. ¿Tienes diecinueve años y aun eres virgen? Patético"_— el Fernandes gano un sonrojo aún más notorio al decir esas palabras, gruñendo de frustración y estando a punto de responder, pero el lobo mayor le gano—_ "No vengas a decirme cosas como "Estoy esperando a la indicada" "Solo voy a entregar mi virginidad cuando me enamore de verdad" Esas son las clásicas escusas del virgen"_

"_¡Cállate de una vez, maldito lobo pervertido!"_— el sonrojo de Nero era claramente notable por todos y Astolfo sonreía divertido al entender que su hermano mayor estaba hablando con su compañero de un tema que claramente le incomodaba.

Negando con su cabeza y gruñendo un poco de fastidio, el medio demonio noto como "Asty" sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Ya volviste?— pregunto el paladín con diversión.

¿Dónde están?— pregunto el Lucifer con seriedad, llevando su mano al hombro del pelirrosado.

**Ara**...No lo sé.— Astolfo se mostró inocente, sin saber el paradero de Jeanne y Kiba— Yo solo los deje para que tengan privacidad.— el descendiente del paladín escucho como su hermano mayor chasqueaba la lengua además de ver como el portador de Canis volteaba para comenzar a caminar— ¡Oye! ¡No es decente espiar a un hombre y una mujer que hablan a solas!

Nero ignoro esas palabras, eligiendo caminar y olfatear para tratar de rastrear a su amiga y saber dónde estaba.

Saliendo de la academia, Nero era guiado por el olor de su amiga, entrando en el bosque y deteniéndose al sentir el suelo temblar levemente.

…Una pelea...— susurro el Lucifer empezando a correr, haciendo que en su mano izquierda oscuridad empezara a manifestarse, convirtiéndose en una espada larga y totalmente negra. ("Otra vez, la espada de Yuuki del capítulo dos")

Aun teniendo su brazo derecho en su eslinga, el medio demonio corría con su espada en su mano izquierda, acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba Jeanne.

Al llegar a un claro del bosque, Nero observo levemente asombrado la gran cantidad de espadas que estaban a su alrededor, espadas tanto santas como demoniacas.

¡Ya basta!— sorprendentemente, no fue Nero quien dijo esas palabras.

Abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, el demonio Lucifer giro su cabeza para mirar a su derecha, viendo como a varios metros de distancia dos mujeres se hallaban.

Ambas eran extremadamente hermosas, una de ellas tenía largo cabello rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta sus glúteos, la otra negro en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta sus pies, estando atado con un listón naranja.

Los ojos de la joven pelirroja eran de color azul cielo, algo similar a los del propio Nero. La otra joven era poseedora de unos orbes color violeta.

La piel de ambas era lechosa, pulcra e impecable, una piel hermosa.

En términos de ropa, las jóvenes utilizaban el uniforme femenino de la academia, además de que parecían solo dos años menores que Nero.

Yuuto...— la pelirroja miraba seriamente al rubio, causando que este desviara la mirada algo avergonzado— ¿Qué haces?

Yo...Yo solo...— el Príncipe de Kuou no tenía respuesta para la pregunta de la pelirroja.

¡¿Nero-Kun?!— Jeanne miro impresionada al Lucifer, que miraba a Yuuto con ojos como si fueran dagas.

Jeanne...— caminando para colocarse frente a su amiga, Nero elevo su espada y la apunto hacia Kiba— Él fue quien te lastimo, ¿Verdad?

La Santa Doncella llevo su mano a su mejilla al escuchar esas palabras, notando la sangre que bajaba por su rostro.

Nero-Kun…Yuuto-Kun no tiene la culpa.— el Lucifer alzo una ceja al escuchar el sufijo tan cariñoso con el cual su amiga llamo al príncipe.

¿Podrías bajar esa espada?— la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, colocándose frente al Príncipe de Kuou y mirando con seriedad al peliplateado.

No hasta que él baje la suya.— Nero fruncía el ceño mirando a Kiba, que apretaba su espada en su mano mirando a la Santa Doncella.

Yuuto.— la joven pelirroja hablo suavemente, aun mirando al Lucifer y causando que el príncipe gruñera silenciosamente, haciendo desaparecer su espada— ¿Quién eres?

Viendo eso, Nero realizo el mismo movimiento, deshaciendo su espada en oscuridad.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto el portador de **Canis Lykaon** con cierta seriedad en su voz, obteniendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido.

Yo soy Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta y dueña de este territorio.— se presentó la joven de cabello carmesí sin perder ni por un segundo su firmeza y seriedad— Ustedes invaden este lugar…Luchan contra mi caballero…Y se niegan a presentarse.

Yo soy Nero Fernandes.— al decir esas palabras, Jeanne coloco sus manos en el brazo de Nero y asomo su cabeza por ahí.

¡Y yo soy Jeanne Argalia!— dijo la adolescente rubia con una sonrisa alegre.

La seriedad era expresada en Nero y Rias, ambos mirándose sus ojos azules sin mostrar otra expresión.

La tensión era palpable en el claro del bosque. Era tanta que podría cortarse con un cuchillo oxidado.

Eso continuo hasta que alguien grito con gran alegría en su voz.

¡Jeanne! ¿¡Ya hablaste con Yuuto!?— de entre los árboles, un pelirrosado salió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que enfocaba los ojos en Jeanne, solo para abrir sus orbes rosas al ver a todos reunidos aquí— ¡¿Rias-Onee-Sama…y Akeno-Onee-Sama!?

¿Las conoces?— pregunto Nero con curiosidad, notando como Astolfo se acercaba para posicionarse frente a sus ojos.

¡Claro que las conozco!— grito el paladín extendiendo sus manos— ¡Ellas son los ídolos de la academia! ¡Tú también deberías conocerlas!

Encogiéndose de hombros sin interés, el Lucifer escucho unas palabras salir de la boca de la mujer de cabello negro.

**Ara Ara**…Que grupo más extraño. Ufufu…— la hermosa mujer rio en su delicada mano, mirando con diversión e interés a los tres seres frente a sus ojos— Un demonio haciendo equipo con dos humanos…y uno de esos humanos tiene en su poder espadas santas. Que divertido.

Aquí no es lugar para hablar. Estaremos más cómodos en mi club.— con una sonrisa elegante, Rias asintió con la cabeza, notando el entusiasmo de Jeanne y Astolfo, solo que el peliplateado se mostró aburrido.

Con eso, Jeanne y Asolfo tomaron cada brazo de Nero, empezando a arrastrarlo y guiarlo hacia el club de la Gremory, la rubia sonriendo ampliamente al igual que el pelirrosado.

Al momento de llegar al club, Nero miro levemente interesado el edificio, entrando con los demás para llegar a la oficina de Rias y sala principal del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Preparare té.— dijo la pelinegra con un tono feliz, saliendo de la habitación y dejando solos al equipo de Nero junto a Rias y Yuuto.

El caballero de Rias estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando con seriedad a Jeanne, que a pesar de no sentirse intimidada, si se sentía algo incomoda.

Notando la mirada posada en Jeanne, Nero gruño mientras que algo de oscuridad empezaba a manifestarse en su brazo derecho, siendo en la forma de humo negro desprendiéndose de su eslinga.

El gruñido del poseedor de **Canis Lykaon** podría compararse al de un lobo agresivo listo para saltar al menor indicio de amenaza o tentación.

Esa acción fue vista por Yuuto y Rias con cierto asombro.

¡O-Oye, Onii-Chan!— Astolfo sonrió nerviosamente, colocándose en la línea de visión de Nero, alzando sus manos y asegurándose de que el lobo dejara de mirar a Yuuto como si fuera una presa más— ¡Tranquilo…! ¡Yuuto solo…! ¡Solo está mirando a Jeanne porque…! ¡Porque ella es linda!

El gruñido animal solo aumento al escuchar esas palabras, causando que Yuuto tensara su postura y que Rias se intimidara un poco.

El paladín solo puso sus ojos en blanco, jalándose el cabello de la frustración.

¡Ah! ¡**Mou**! ¡Si amas a Jeanne solo dilo! ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita para mirar a los hombres de Jeanne enojado!— con ese grito de parte del pelirrosado, Nero detuvo sus gruñidos y miro incrédulo al niño.

¡As-Astolfo! ¡Yo no…!— desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente, el Lucifer miraba nervioso una de las paredes de la habitación.

¡Mentiroso! ¡Mira cómo te sonrojas!— una gran sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Astolfo mientras que señalaba el rostro de su hermano mayor— ¡Solo cásense de una vez! ¡Yo seré el padrino! ¡¿Quieren!?

Mientras que Nero estaba levemente sonrojado, Jeanne desprendía humo de sus orejas mientras que su rostro era puro rojo.

¡Astolfo!— un grito de furia escapo de la boca de Nero, utilizando su única mano para atrapar el hombro del pelirrosado y sacudirlo— ¡Te matare!

¡Hazlo si quieres! ¡Pero al menos déjame ver como tú y Jeanne se casan!— a pesar de ser zarandeado, el paladín sonreía ampliamente.

Rias e Yuuto miraban incrédulos la escena de discusión frente a sus ojos.

Hace unos momentos vieron como el peliplateado estaba listo para saltar sobre Yuuto como si de un animal furioso se tratase, pero con solo unas palabras y acusaciones del pelirrosado, Nero olvido su enfado y empezó a discutir.

Además había algo importante en las palabras de Nero.

¿As…tolfo?— Rias miro confundida al llamado Astolfo y Nero, causando que estos voltearan a verla— Exactamente… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mi nombre es Astolfo Argalia. Descendiente del duodécimo paladín de Carlomagno.— se presentó el paladín con una gran sonrisa, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras que los que no conocían su identidad lo miraban en shock— Un placer conocerlos.

A-A-Astolfo...— susurro Kiba sorprendido, su rostro volviéndose totalmente blanco— Eres… ¡Eres hombre!

…Oye…no me digas que tu...— temblorosamente, el paladín señalo al caballero, teniendo un rostro de asco total— ¡¿Pensabas cosas pervertidas sobre mí?!

¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no!— grito Yuuto con indignación.

¡Mentiroso! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Pervertido!— gritaba Astolfo cubriendo su pecho mientras que giraba su cuerpo para evitar que el sirviente de Rias Gremory pudiera seguir viéndolo— ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Asesínalo!

¡Jajaja!— Nero rio al ver esa escena entre ambos adolescentes de dieciséis años.

¡Vamos, Onii-Chan! ¡Ataca!— seguía gritando el pelirrosa señalando al caballero, causando que Nero alzara una ceja— ¡Se buen perro y ataca!

¡Lobo puedo dejarlo pasar! ¡Pero perro absolutamente no!— grito Nero con enojo, empezando a acercarse al paladín con su mano izquierda en alto.

**Ara Ara**, se divierten mucho sin mi.— Akeno llego a la habitación con un carrito con una tetera y galletas— Dejen de pelear y siéntese, por favor.

Con eso, todos se sentaron y empezaron a degustar las cosas preparadas por Akeno, Astolfo asegurándose de cubrirse y que sus partes íntimas no sean vistas por Yuuto, sentándose al lado de Nero para tener mejor protección.

Teniendo una taza de té en su mano, Nero, el paladín y Jeanne la llevaron a sus labios, los tres abriendo sus ojos al sentir el impresionante sabor.

…Es delicioso.— dijo Nero lentamente, bebiendo rápidamente otro trago.

… ¿Es delicioso?— repitió Astolfo en un susurro incrédulo, bebiendo otro trago— ¡Es increíble!

Ad-Admito que su sabor es bueno.— Jeanne asintió con la cabeza, mirando atentamente como Nero bebía el té y comía galletas-

Notando como Jeanne parecía algo depresiva, Nero se atraganto un poco y al recuperarse volteo la mirada levemente para sonreír.

Aunque…El café de Jeanne siempre será el mejor.— la nombrada se sonrojo levemente al escuchar las palabras del Lucifer, desviando la mirada y bebiendo en silencio.

Entonces… ¿Van a decirnos quiénes son?— Rias dejo su taza de té en su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al Equipo Nero— Y lo más importante, ¿Qué hacen aquí, en mi territorio?

Solo estamos buscando al **Sekiryūtei**.— ante las palabras de Jeanne, los Gremory abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

¿Buscan al Dragón Emperador Rojo?— pregunto Rias en semi shock, obteniendo asentimientos de parte del Equipo Nero— ¿Por qué?

Para utilizarlo de cebo.— dijo Nero afilando su mirada, obteniendo miradas confundidas de Rias y sus amigos.

¿Cebo?— Akeno, que estaba de pie detrás de Rias, miro confundida al lobo— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Nero-Kun?

¿Saben de la rivalidad entre el **Sekiryūtei **y el **Hakuryūkō**?— Nero gano una mirada seria al decir esas palabras, obteniendo asentimientos de los Gremory— Pues pienso utilizar al Dragón Rojo para encontrar al Dragón Blanco.

…He estado pensando en esto… ¿Tu eres un demonio?— pregunto Rias con seriedad y cierta curiosidad, obteniendo miradas asombradas de Astolfo y Jeanne.

Nero solo miraba a la pelirroja con seriedad.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— pregunto el lobo alzando una ceja.

Tu Poder Demoniaco. Es fácil sentirlo considerando su cantidad.— la adolescente pelirroja sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa elegante mientras que miraba al Lucifer— Solo falta descubrir de que clan vienes…

Si…tienes razón. Soy un demonio.— Nero asintió con la cabeza, notando la mirada confundida en Rias y su grupo— ¿Decepcionada?

No…es solo que...— llevando su mano a su barbilla, la princesa carmesí hablo con confusión y curiosidad— Tu eres un demonio…pero ellos...— señalando a Astolfo y Jeanne, Rias miro al Lucifer— No lo son. Son humanos…

¿Y eso que te dice?— con curiosidad comparable a la de la pelirroja, el Lucifer miraba a Rias con una ceja alzada.

Que tú no eres un demonio puro por así decirlo. Si lo fueras, tendrías una nobleza y ellos serían tus piezas.— volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, la Gremory noto los ojos curiosos del peliplateado— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hijo impuro de uno de los clanes restantes?

Ohh…Eres muy lista. Pero te equivocas.— Nero asintió con la cabeza, teniendo una particular sonrisa divertida— Sí, soy un demonio impuro, un mestizo...Pero no soy hijo de uno de los 72 Pilares.

Rias abrió levemente sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, algo imitado por Yuuto y Akeno.

¿Entonces…?— la Gremory dejo esas palabras al aire, esperando que Nero se revelara.

¿Entonces qué?— el Lucifer mostro una sonrisa divertida, dejando la taza de té en la mesa y mirando con diversión a la pelirroja— ¿Esperas que te revele quién soy?

De hecho, si.— Rias sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, ignorando la mirada incrédula en Nero.

Wow…eres sorprendentemente inocente considerando quien eres.— el peliplateado rasco su nuca algo incómodo.

¿No quieres…?— con mejillas sonrojadas y un rostro triste, la pelirroja bajo la mirada, mostrándose deprimida y vulnerable, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata.

¡No! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré!— suspiro Nero con frustración.

Las mujeres nunca fueron su fuerte. Eran su mayor debilidad.

"_Una debilidad patética si me preguntas"_— Canis quiso dar su opinión sobre el asunto, causando que Nero suspirara nuevamente—_ "Tú debes ser quien domina a las mujeres, no ellas a ti"_— masajeando sus sienes, el Lucifer era observado por todos en la habitación—_ "Te he educado mal, Nero…Siento haberte dejado crecer con semejante debilidad"_

"_No pedí tu opinión"_— pensó el Lucifer con cansancio.

"_Pero aun así debo dártela"_— Canis, dentro del cuerpo de Nero, asintió con la cabeza—_ "De no hacerlo la culpa no me dejaría dormir"_

¿Qué hace?— pregunto Yuuto confundido por ver al Lucifer perdido en su mundo, porque literalmente parecía estar metido en una conversación demasiado seria en su cabeza.

Nero-Kun está hablando con Canis-San.— dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que causo que los Gremory miraran confundidos a la Santa Doncella.

¿Canis-San?— Rias miro confundida a Jeanne, sin entender a que se refería.

Su **Sacred Gear**.— la Santa Doncella noto como los ojos de la pelirroja se estrechaban en interés.

¿Qué **Sacred Gear **tiene?— pregunto la Gremory sumamente interesada.

**Canis Lykaon**.— fue al escuchar las palabras de Jeanne que Yuuto se ahogó con su té.

**Canis**…**Lykaon**.— susurro Rias en semi shock, mirando a la Argalia incrédula— El… ¿El **Longinus**?

… ¿Si?— confundida y extrañada, la Doncella asintió con la cabeza.

…Eso no me lo esperaba.— dijo Yuuto sorprendido, habiéndose recuperado de su ahogamiento.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Rias camino hasta llegar al sofá donde Yuuto estaba sentado, sentándose en el sillón para estar al nivel de Nero.

Nero...— la pelirroja llamo al peliplateado, esperando una respuesta pero a pesar de llamarlo, el Lucifer seguía encerrado en su mundo.

Levantándose y chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de Nero, la Gremory volvió a sentarse ya que el Lucifer había vuelto a la realidad.

¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el lobo confundido, solo para que Rias hablara con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

Ibas a decirme quien eres.— la pelirroja hablo lentamente, obteniendo un suspiro de Nero junto a un asentimiento.

Soy...Soy un descendiente de la casa Lucifer.— los ojos de todos los que no sabían ese dato se abrieron con sorpresa, mucha sorpresa.

Y…Y portador de **Canis Lykaon**...— susurro Rias en shock, causando que el Lucifer abriera sus ojos porque ella sabía eso— Ya lo decidí...— cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire, la pelirroja sonrió elegantemente— Nero…únete a mi nobleza.

¿Nobleza…? Dijiste eso antes… ¿Pero qué es eso?— pregunto Nero confundido.

¿No lo sabes?— pregunto la pelirroja mostrándose algo extrañada, recibiendo como respuesta una negación.

Viendo como Nero no sabía nada de la sociedad de los demonios, Rias decidió realizar un curso intensivo sobre el infierno.

Estuvieron metidos en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto durante casi una hora, tiempo en el cual la pelirroja le explico todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de los demonios a Nero.

Siguieron así hasta que todo fue explicado y el lobo decidió dar una respuesta.

Lo siento, Rias...Pero rechazo tu oferta.— abriendo sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, la Gremory estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de esa respuesta, pero el lobo siguió hablando— No estoy interesado en unirme a una nobleza…además…Mientras que pueda entrarla a ella. Estaré bien.

¿Ella?— Rias pregunto confundida, solo para obtener una respuesta.

Mi hermana. Ella es la portadora del Dragón Emperador Blanco.— con eso, Rias y los demás abrieron sus ojos con absoluta sorpresa.

Ya veo...— asintiendo con la cabeza decepcionada— Por esa razón buscas al **Sekiryuutei**…para utilizarlo de cebo y atraer a tu hermana.

Si.— levantándose y estirándose un poco, Nero camino hacia la puerta por donde entro— Este es el fin de la conversación…No nos meteremos con ustedes si ustedes no se meten con nosotros.

Entiendo...Un pacto de no agresión.— dijo la bella pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza, causando que Nero y su equipo salieran de la habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos del viejo edificio, Nero, Astolfo y Jeanne salieron del club, solo para perderse en el bosque y dirigirse hacia la academia.

¿Entonces qué haremos?— pregunto Astolfo con sus manos en su nuca.

Lo que dijo Rias. Un pacto de no agresión.— Nero asintió con la cabeza, observando a sus amigos levemente— Ninguno de nosotros se meterá en problemas con la familia Gremory.

De acuerdo.— Jeanne sonrió levemente, causando que Nero lo mirara confundido— ¿Tú crees que Rias-San podría ayudarnos a encontrar al Dragón Emperador Rojo?

Ni idea…Es una posibilidad.— encogiéndose de hombros, el Equipo Nero entro a la academia— Como sea…recuerden el pacto.

Con un asentimiento mutuo, los humanos se fueron a su clase al igual que el demonio Lucifer.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, aquí el Oc Ikagura fue reemplazada por Hifumi de New Game.

Tengo mejores planes para ella esta vez. Algo mucho más interesante que morir.


	4. Profesora y Estudiante

**Estrellas del Mañana**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Siempre estaremos juntos…Sin importar lo que el mundo piense.— dijo el lobo abrazando suavemente a la pequeña, que enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano— Hablar Normal.

"_El lobo y la dragona…Que pareja más curiosa"_— el líder de los caídos se encontraba mirando a ambos hermanos que se abrazaban, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 4: Profesora y Estudiante**

Nero estaba sentado en el parque, mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a la persona frente a sus ojos.

El rostro de dicha persona en cuestión era totalmente rojo.

Ambos, Nero y la persona, estaban en una especie de asiento con mesa hechos de pierda, lugar donde podían sentarse y tener objetos sobre la tabla de piedra, siendo un bolso y dos latas de café.

Nero sonreía levemente divertido mirando a la nerviosa mujer frente a sus ojos, que tenía sus manos en sus muslos y su rostro mirando hacia abajo, negándose y no pudiendo hacer contacto visual con el Lucifer.

¿P-Por qué…hiciste eso, Fernandes?— Hifumi, aun con la mirada baja, pregunto en un tono de voz vulnerable.

¿Qué? ¿Golpear a ese idiota?— pregunto el Lucifer con un encogimiento de hombros— Lo hice porque quise.

¡P-Pero…! ¡No necesitabas hacer eso, Fernandes!— elevando el rostro por primera vez, la Takimoto inmediatamente desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa amable en el rostro de su alumno— Ti-Tienes diecinueve años…Podrías estar en problemas.

Ese idiota no meterá cosas legales en el asunto. Su honor ya fue demasiado machacado como para querer meter a la policía en esto.— explico el lobo negando con su mano algo aburrido, solo para sonreír feliz con sus ojos cerrados— Pero eso no es lo que importa... ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola por el centro comercial? Y sobre todo…vestida así de bonita.

El conjunto de ropa de Takimoto Hifumi era uno muy bonito y que sin duda la hacía resaltar.

La vestimenta de la **Sensei** consistía en una blusa azul claro con cuello blanco, teniendo un listón celeste atando su cabello y una falda corta color blanco.

Nero diría que su ropa era algo muy trivial comparado con el conjunto que llevaba su **Sensei**.

Dicha ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas con franjas negras. En su brazo derecho permanecía la eslinga médica, solo que ahora llevaba un guante negro y rojo para cubrir mejor todo el brazo.

Una implementación a su atuendo que no podía ser catalogado como ropa eran los cables de los pequeños auriculares negros que corrían por el pecho del demonio, saliendo del bolsillo izquierdo para correr por el pecho y enredarse en el cuello.

Abriendo sus ojos, Nero se arrepintió de hacerle un cumplido a su **Sensei** al ver como ella tenía la mirada baja, extendiendo unos cuantos billetes.

…Ol-Olvida que me viste vestida así.— susurro Hifumi extendiendo cuatro billetes de diez mil yenes cada uno, causando que el Fernandes negara con su mano y cabeza nervioso.

¡N-No hace falta que me sobornes! ¡No diré nada!— riendo nervioso y confundido, Nero trato de cambiar de tema— Ibas a reunirte con tus amigas, ¿Verdad?

S-Si...— con una mirada avergonzada, Hifumi asintió con la cabeza.

Deberías ir con ellas, ¿No?— con una mirada levemente preocupada, Nero noto como la **Sensei** sacaba su teléfono de su bolso.

Luego de marcar unos números, la pelipurpura llevo su celular a su oído.

Aoba-Chan...— una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, causando que Nero la mirara por varios segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Es muy hermosa…igual que cuando esta con su erizo"_— pensó el lobo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"_Yo digo que es material para compañera"_— Canis ofreció su opinión sobre el asunto, causando que Nero pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

"_¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado sobre esto?"_— pregunto Nero con cansancio interno, causando que Canis respondiera inmediatamente.

"_¿Preguntas que cuantas veces hemos hablado de tu clara falta de interés sexual?"_— un sonrojo tanto de ira como de vergüenza apareció en el rostro del Lucifer al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su compañero—_ "Esto ya te lo digo como alguien que se preocupa por ti, Nero…Deberías ver a un psicólogo, psicóloga preferiblemente, para hablar sobre tu falta de interés en las mujeres"_

"_¡A mí me interesan las mujeres! ¡Me gustan! ¡¿Entiendes?!"_— frustrado y enojado, Nero quiso hacerle saber a su compañero lo que pensaba.

"_Pruébalo"_— puede que el Lucifer no lo estaba viendo, pero a pesar de ello, el peliplateado sabía que su compañero estaba sonriendo ampliamente— _"Ahora mismo tienes una mujer hermosa frente a tus ojos. Mírala"_— con eso, Nero enfoco sus ojos en Hifumi, que parecía estar sonrojada y tratando de hablar con la persona del otro lado de la línea—_ "Ella está en duda…Ir con sus amigas o estar contigo"—_ la maldad estaba oculta en el tono de Canis— _"Sabes cómo es ella, ¿Verdad? Se amable, tierno, amoroso, no la dejes sola por nada en el mundo, asegúrate de que ella entienda que eres su principal preocupación, ¿Entiendes?"_— inconscientemente, el demonio asintió con la cabeza—_ "Solo tienes que hacer eso…No es algo muy difícil. Eres alguien protector y amoroso por naturaleza. Esas son las bases con las cuales las mujeres sueñas en los hombres"—_ el lobo mayor reía en su mente porque su portador iba a seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones— _"Has eso y pruébame que te gustan las mujeres y que no eres gay…Porque si resulta que lo eres…el suicidio será mi única salida de la vergüenza que me harás pasar" _

Cuando Hifumi cortó la llamada, los ojos de Nero brillaron con determinación encontrada.

Mis amigas…me dijeron que...— el Lucifer no sabía la razón de ello, pero el rostro de la **Sensei** se contraía en vergüenza y timidez.

**Sensei**…tengo una idea.— Nero sonrió, una sonrisa bella y amable— Astolfo y Jeanne están en una reunión de chicas…me dejaron solo...— rascando su nuca y sonrojándose levemente, el medio demonio miraba a su **Sensei**— Por eso estaba pensando si…usted querría pasar la tarde conmigo. Si no tiene que ir con sus amigas, por supuesto.— rápidamente, el lobo menor aclaro ese hecho para no generar malos entendidos.

Ya había un malentendido porque básicamente le estaba pidiendo a su **Sensei** salir con él como si fuera una clase de cita, pero para disminuir la probabilidad de rechazo, Nero decidió aclarar que ella podría irse con sus amigas cuando quisiera.

No, está bien...— algo nerviosa y sonriendo tímidamente, Hifumi asintió con la cabeza— Me encantaría estar contigo, Fernan...— antes de que la Takimoto pudiera terminar de hablar, Nero la interrumpió.

Puedes llamarme Nero…por favor.— sonriendo, Nero se levantó de su asiento, causando que Hifumi, nerviosamente, también lo hiciera— Entonces… ¿Dónde podremos ir?— se preguntó el lobo menor algo pensativo, escuchando inmediatamente un suspiro en su cabeza.

"_Parece que te subestime…Pensaba que tendrías un plan para estos casos"_— el lobo mayor tenía un tono de decepción en sus palabras.

"_En primera, tú me obligaste a esto"_— frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia delante, Nero pensaba y charlaba con Canis—_"Creí que como tú me hiciste invitarla a salir ya tendrías un plan"_

"_¿Acaso crees que soy el dueño del cuerpo para tener que resolver tus problemas?"_— pregunto el lobo mayor incrédulo, causando que Nero gritara incrédulo.

"_¡Tú me metiste en este problema! ¡Al menos ayúdame a salir de él!"_— pensó Nero con incredulidad en su tono.

E-Estas enojado…Ne…Fernandes.— dijo Hifumi al ver como su alumno parecía estar metido en un dilema interno.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!— grito Nero al darse cuenta que estuvo ignorando a su **Sensei** todo el tiempo— Siento ignorarte…es solo que...

"_Di "Tengo un problema de hormonas""_— la voz de Canis sonaba ultramente seria al decir esas palabras.

Tengo un problema de hormo...—como si fuera un buen perro, Nero estaba a punto de decir esas palabras, solo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca— _"No, espera… ¡Maldito traidor!"_

"_¡Jajajaja!"_— la risa de Canis era increíblemente molesta a tal punto que Nero hubiera deseado entrar en su mente para matar al lobo con sus propias manos.

… ¿Problema? ¿Estás bien?— Hifumi cambio su rostro por uno algo preocupado mientras que el portador de **Canis Lykaon** gruñía internamente.

Sí, estoy bien.— sonriendo y negando con su mano, el demonio rasco su barbilla— Esto es algo muy usado, pero que tal si vamos al centro comercial.

¡¿Cen-Centro comercial!?— deteniéndose y mirando al peliplateado nerviosa, Hifumi noto como Nero la miraba confundido y preocupado.

¿No quieres ir?— pregunto Nero con preocupación, solo para negar con la cabeza— Esta bien. Si no quieres ir, iremos a otro lugar.

No…Es que...— la **Sensei** de informática volteo levemente, negándose a mirar a Nero— Podemos ir…si quieres.

No hare nada que tu no quieras.— el adolescente negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa, causando que la profesora mordiera su labio inferior levemente.

Fernandes...— Hifumi aún seguía volteada, sin mirar a Nero, solo para tomar aire y voltear lentamente— Yo quiero ir.

Está bien.— asintiendo con la cabeza, el adolescente peliplateado rasco su nuca algo nervioso— ¿Va-Vamos...?

Con eso, la profesora y el estudiante empezaron a dirigirse al centro comercial, intercambiando leves palabras en el camino hasta llegar a las puertas, lugar donde la **Sensei** se detuvo, mirando nerviosamente el suelo.

¿Pasa algo?— pregunto el Lucifer curioso, notando como ella parecía tener un debate interno y tomaba valentía a cada segundo.

Vamos...— dijo la Takimoto con valentía, alzando su pecho y tomando del brazo a Nero, causando que este abriera sus ojos en leve shock.

Los brazos de Hifumi y Nero estaban abrazados y el demonio podía percibir los nervios de su **Sensei** por los leves temblores que podía sentir en el brazo.

El demonio no entendía que estaba pasando.

Hace unos segundos estaba totalmente preparado para lo que sea. Pero esto no estaba en sus planes.

Que su **Sensei**, tímida y retraída, lo tomara del brazo era algo que nunca espero que pasara en su vida.

Además estaba el rostro de Hifumi.

Ella claramente estaba tratando de disimular y olvidar la vergüenza y timidez para abrazar su brazo y caminar hacia delante.

Se-**Sensei.**..— maldiciéndose mentalmente por tartamudear nervioso, Nero hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Por qué…me abraza?

Deteniéndose y abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, Nero noto como su **Sensei** estaba a punto de soltar su brazo y claramente chillar, pero ella no pudo hacerlo porque ambos escucharon unas palabras.

¿Hifumin?— los ojos de la Takimoto prácticamente podrían salirse de sus cuencas, pero el demonio vio cómo su **Sensei**, luego de tomar grandes cantidades de aire, pudo recuperar levemente su rostro habitual.

Dicho rostro consistía en uno levemente avergonzado y tímido.

Como la persona que llamo a Hifumi estaba en la espalda de esta, la Takimoto volteo lentamente y sonrió avergonzada.

Kou-Chan.— dijo la **Sensei** de informática al ver a la persona que sonreía acercándose con unas cuantas mujeres detrás de ella.

Nero abrió sus ojos levemente impresionado ante todo lo que vio.

Hasta él admitía que las mujeres detrás de la llamada "Kou" eran hermosas.

"_Oh no, ¿En serio? ¿En serio son hermosas?"_— la sarcástica voz de Canis hizo reaccionar a Nero— _"Nero, te acabas de ganar el premio al hombre del año. Has hecho lo que nadie ha podido hacer hasta ahora… ¡Descubrir la belleza femenina!"_

"_Te odio, ¿Sabes?"_— suspiro Nero con cansancio.

"_Aunque me de asco admitirlo, me amas, ¿Sabes?"_— dijo el lobo mayor en la mente del demonio.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— parpadeando rápidamente, Nero se puso recto y enfoco sus ojos en las personas frente a sus ojos, entendiendo que era Kou la que le hablaba.

La llamada Kou era una joven de tal vez la misma edad que Hifumi, teniendo largo cabello rubio y ojos azules con una piel blanca y clara. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta negra con mangas tres cuartos, unos apretados pantalones vaqueros azules largos y zapatos negros.

Otra de las mujeres era una de corto cabello marrón, piel blanca y ojos verdes. De ropa utilizaba una sudadera con capucha azul encima de una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, con pantalones cortos negros y zapatos azules.

Se veía menor que Hifumi y Kou, seguramente cuatro o cinco años. Nero diría que estaban casi en la misma edad.

La tercera mujer estaba en su adolescencia por lo que el demonio podía ver, teniendo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza atados con pequeñas cintas negras, además de tener ojos color rosa claro y piel blanca. Su atuendo era un vestido demasiado extraño, pero no dejaba de ser bonito y vistoso según Nero.

La última de las mujeres era efectivamente una adolescente menor, eso era lo que pensaba Nero, teniendo un cabello y ojos eran color purpura claro. Además que contando el hecho de que estaba vestida con una especie de uniforme de secundaria hacían que el Lucifer se preguntara que estaba haciendo entre mujeres mayores y semi mayores.

Parpadeando levemente confundido al ver que Hifumi lucia nerviosa mientras que lo miraba, el Lucifer entendió que estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, por lo que para no hacer quedar mal a su Sensei, el portador de **Canis Lykaon** hablo con una sonrisa amable.

Hola, mi nombre es Nero Fernandes.— alzando su mano disponible, Nero saludo a las mujeres presentes con una sonrisa— Ustedes deben ser las amigas de S...— antes de que el demonio pudiera terminar de hablar, paso algo que hizo que abriera sus ojos con cierta sorpresa.

¡S-Si, N-Nero!— abriendo sus ojos porque ella lo llamo por su nombre, el lobo menor noto como su **Sensei** se acercaba con una sonrisa extremadamente avergonzaba y se colocaba a su lado, mirando a sus amigas con su misma sonrisa— E-Ellas son mis amigas...

Oh... ¿Entonces es él?— Kou sonrió ampliamente, acercándose y examinando a Nero con ojos deductivos— Alto, fuerte, guapo, extranjero…Sin duda es buen material.

Teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, el demonio Lucifer observaba como las amigas de Hifumi lo miraban atentamente, Kou en especial, examinándolo y analizándolo con sus miradas.

Hifumi-**Senpai**, ¿Quién es él? No será…— la joven mujer de corto cabello castaño miro a la Takimoto con una sonrisa divertida que ocultaba tras su mano.

Hajime-Chan...— antes de que Hifumi pudiera decir algo, fue tomada de los brazos por la llamada "Hajime" y la niña del elegante vestido, que la arrastraron hasta alejarla levemente y empezar a susurrar con la niña de secundaria.

Esforzando sus oídos, Nero estaba a punto de escuchar de lo que susurraban, pero las palabras de Kou lo detuvieron de espiar la charla de chicas.

Así que, Nero...— Koh sonrió con sus manos en su cintura, mirando al adolescente con picardía— Yo soy Yagami Kou…

Un placer conocerte, Kou-San.— sin dejar el acto de niño bueno, el lobo menor asintió con la cabeza.

¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces a Hifumin?— pregunto la rubia con su misma sonrisa, causando que el lobo ganara un rostro de pensamiento.

Poco más de una semana...Tal vez.— la amiga de Hifumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

¿Y ya eres su novio? No puedo creerlo...— dijo Kou incrédula, negando con su cabeza mientras que enfocaba sus ojos en su amiga— Creo que eduque mal a Hifumin…No le enseñe a hacer esto.

No soy su novio.— dijo Nero algo asombrado por las palabras de la rubia, solo para negar con su cabeza divertido y enfocar sus ojos en su Sensei— Me gusta pensar que soy...— con una sonrisa pura, el lobo menor dijo unas palabras— Su amigo.

¿Su amigo?— Kou miro aún más incrédula a Nero por decir esas palabras.

"_¡¿Su amigo?!"_— Canis, en la mente de Nero, grito con aun más asombro que la rubia amiga de Hifumi.

Oye, oye…Eres consciente de que Hifumin es… ¿Cómo lo digo?— rascando su nuca confundida y extrañada, Kou miro a Nero con confusión— ¿Jodidamente sexy?

…Si, lo se.— a pesar de estar sonrojado, el portador de **Canis Lykaon **sonreía mirando como Hifumi, sonrojada y avergonzada, sonreía susurrando con sus amigas— Pero ella es mi **Sensei**.

¿Eres su alumno?— pregunto Kou sumamente asombrada, causando que el demonio volteara a mirarla— Pero…Hifumin dijo que tú la defendiste de Takeshi.

Si, la encontré por casualidad en el centro comercial y vi como un idiota se la llevaba afuera.— Nero gruño un poco enfadado, causando que Kou asintiera con la cabeza con una mirada amarga.

Takeshi nos engañó a todas, ¿Sabes?.— dijo Kou con amargura, mirando tristemente a su amiga— ¿Conoces la expresión lobo entre ovejas…? Él es la encarnación de eso.

Oh, no, él no era un lobo.— negando con su cabeza y llamando la atención de la rubia, Nero frunció el ceño— Él es solo un perdedor que se cree superior y amenaza a una mujer inocente como ella.

…Ya veo.— la mujer rubia sonrió cruzándose de brazos, mirando como Nero seguía observando a su amiga— ¿Y dices ser solo su alumno…? Aquí huelo a relación inmoral.

Antes de que Nero pudiera preguntar a que se refería la amiga de Hifumi, la joven de secundaria hablo rompiendo el círculo de susurros.

Nero-San.— la joven pelipurpura camino hacia el lobo menor con una sonrisa, causando que Hifumi también lo hiciera— Estábamos pensando comer algo por aquí. ¿Usted y Hifumi-**Senpai** no quieren venir con nosotros?

La Takimoto estaba a punto de responder a esa pregunta, pero ella sufrió un leve estremecimiento cuando la mano izquierda de su alumno se colocó en su hombro, atrayéndola a un pequeño abrazo.

A Hifumi y a mí nos encantaría acompañarlas.— con una sonrisa y abrazando levemente a su Sensei, Nero reía en su mente al notar como Hifumi lo miraba incrédula y avergonzada— Siempre quise conocer a las amigas de Hifumi.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!— grito la mujer de corto cabello castaño, Hajime, con una gran sonrisa y elevando su pulgar.

…

Nero sonreía mirando a las amigas de Hifumi, mientras que esta estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, teniendo la mirada clavada en sus muslos y levantándola en pocas ocasiones.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, el gran grupo había llegado a un restaurante de comida rápida, una hamburguesería de la cadena MOS Burguer lugar donde se sentaron en el exterior, los meseros agrupando tres mesas y seis sillas para ellos.

Ahí pidieron diferentes tipos de hamburguesas y empezaron a hablar en el caso de las mujeres, Nero entrando en la conversación en pocas ocasiones, hasta que Hajime hizo una pregunta al demonio Lucifer que hizo que Hifumi se ahogara en su bebida.

¿Entonces cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos?— pregunto la joven de cabello corto con una sonrisa, dándole un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa y notando las diversas reacciones de Nero y la Takimoto.

Mientras que la **Sensei** de informática tragaba con dificultad su bebida, Nero sonrió ganando una mirada de pensamiento.

Más de una semana tal vez.— Nero sonrió abrazando levemente a Hifumi con su único brazo disponible, causando que la **Sensei** se sonrojara atómicamente.

Ohh...— Kou se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo y notando la mirada suplicante que le envió el adolescente— Que poco tiempo...— rio la Yagami comprendiendo el objetivo del alumno de Hifumi.

¿Y cuándo se conocieron?— Hajime sonrió tragando la comida, haciendo una pregunta que llamo la atención de todas en la mesa.

Me gusta pensar que nos conocemos de toda la vida...— dijo el lobo menor poéticamente, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que aflojaba un poco el abrazo— Porque para mí…es como si Hifumi y yo fuéramos almas gemelas.

Ne-Nero…no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.— susurro la Takimoto difícilmente por la gran cantidad de sangre en sus mejillas, sin poder hablar mucho debido a la vergüenza.

Pero ella misma se había metido en el problema. Por lo tanto, debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fue ella quien les dijo a sus amigas que tenía un nuevo novio. Se metió sola en este problema sin pensar en las consecuencias. Nunca creyó que se encontrarían con sus mejores amigas y que tendrían una comida con cientas de preguntas que la someterían a un estado grave de vergüenza.

Aunque la verdad, una verdad que ella desconocía, era que si quería que sus amigas la vieran con Nero.

Jejeje…te ves tan linda sonrojada.— dijo Nero con una gran sonrisa, terminando el abrazo y causando que Hifumi volteara cubriéndose el rostro.

Oye, Nero-Kun. Si sigues así, Hifumin se desmayara.— Kou rio extremadamente divertida por ver a su amiga en esa situación.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Kou, Nero rio negando con su cabeza.

Tienes razón. Si seguimos molestándola, no sé cómo acabara Hifumi.— mirando a las niñas, el lobo menor acaricio la cabeza de su Sensei— Por eso, terminemos las preguntas por hoy, ¿Quieren?

Con gemidos decepcionados, las mujeres decidieron cambiar el tema de noviazgo entre Hifumi y Nero, empezando a hablar de trivialidades y degustando la comida.

Fue en esa conversación que Nero descubrió que la joven de secundaria, cuyo nombre era Suzukaze Aoba, no era de hecho una estudiante.

La charla siguió durante casi una hora completa en donde todos en las mesas hablaron y rieron, sonriendo levemente en el caso de Hifumi.

Fue así hasta que Nero se levantó para ir al baño.

Entrando en el baño, el lobo menor salió un minuto después, solo para encontrarse con el rostro tímido de Aoba.

¡Dis-Disculpe, Nero-San!— con sus manos unidas frente a su cintura, la joven pelipurpura miraba con timidez al adolescente.

¿Qué sucede, Aoba-San?— con su misma sonrisa amable, el demonio Lucifer noto como la joven Suzukaze lo miraba con un rostro tímido.

¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero saber si usted va en serio con Hifumi-**Senpai**!— con voz fuerte y clara, que afortunadamente no fue escuchada por las demás mujeres que estaban a una distancia lejana, Aoba miraba a Nero determinada.

…Si, voy en serio.— asintiendo con la cabeza y sabiendo que esta era una pregunta seria, Nero agrieto su mirada.

Promete defenderla.— la niña pelipurpura miraba con ojos determinados al peliplateado— Ese hombre…Oumochi Takeshi no se quedara quieto después de lo que le hiciste.

Tienes razón...— una sonrisa divertida se esparció por el rostro del Lucifer mientras que alzaba su mano derecha— Ser golpeado por un invalido seguro hará que busque venganza o algo similar.

¿La defenderás?— mirando hacia arriba, al rostro del estudiante extranjero, Aoba obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

Claro que si.— sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, la pequeña pelipurpura también sonrió asintiendo.

Cuando Aoba y Nero volvieron a las mesas donde sus amigas se encontraban, Hifumi capto la mirada de ambos, por lo que la profesora de informática se sonrojo levemente.

…

El tiempo paso, transcurriendo al menos una o dos horas desde que las amigas de Hifumi y Nero estaban en la hamburguesería.

¡Adiós, Hifumi-**Senpai**!— saludaban las adolescentes que miraban a Hifumi como su superior.

Kou solo movía su mano con una sonrisa de picardía enviada especialmente a su amiga mientras que miraba levemente a Nero.

Saludando, Nero sonreía mirando a las amigas de su **Sensei**, fue así hasta que Hifumi, tomándolo de la mano, volteo y empezó a caminar.

… ¿Por qué…hiciste eso?— pregunto la **Sensei **de informática en un susurro, mirando hacia delante y sin poder devolverle la mirada a Nero.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Seguirte el juego y ganarlo?— Nero respondió a la pregunta de su **Sensei** con otra, teniendo una particular sonrisa divertida— Pensé que sería divertido.

Avergonzarme así…que cruel eres.— a pesar de que su voz era un susurro, Hifumi pudo decirlo un poco más fuerte que de costumbre.

Oye, oye…La cruel aquí eres tu.— se defendió el Lucifer mirando incrédulo a la mujer— Tu eres la que ilusiona a un joven adolescente que nunca en su vida tuvo novia.

Al decir esas palabras, Nero tenía su mano en su corazón y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, estaban saliendo del centro comercial.

… ¿Nunca tuviste novia?— de las palabras que la pelipurpura escucho, esas fueron las que más resaltaron.

Mierda…hable de mas.— dijo Nero en un susurro, enojado consigo mismo.

Eso es...— antes de que Hifumi pudiera decir lo que pensaba, la pareja **Sensei** alumno vio como dos hombres se posicionaban frente a sus ojos.

Eran hombres de edad relativamente cercana a la **Sensei** de informática. Seguramente estarían entre los veintisiete años y eran un poco más bajos que Nero.

Los dos parecían ser gemelos por sus rasgos similares, siendo esos ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro.

La ropa de los gemelos difería, siendo que uno de ellos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con dos líneas rojas en sus bíceps. La chaqueta estaba algo cerrada y mostrando que debajo de la chaqueta utilizaba una camiseta blanca, y utilizaba pantalones vaqueros azules metidos dentro de un par de botas negras.

El segundo gemelo utilizaba otro estilo de ropa, muy distinta al estilo "motociclista" de su hermano, siendo esa una camisa roja a cuadros negros abierta, mostrando una camiseta negra debajo. Pantalones vaqueros negros y zapatillas rojas y blancas.

Pero lo curioso de esos hombres no era que solo les interrumpían el paso a la pareja maestro alumno, sino que uno de los gemelos tenía un bate de béisbol de aluminio sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo el mango con una mano y el extremo con la otra.

Antes de que Nero pudiera decir algo, sintió una presión en su espalda.

El Lucifer ya había sentido la punta de un cuchillo en su cuerpo, por lo que podía deducir que lo que lo estaba tocando era algo de metal.

Hola, Hifumi.— los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al escuchar esa voz, y volteando, la **Sensei** estaba por gritar espantada por lo que vio, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el hombre detrás de Nero le hizo una seña de silencio— Di algo y tu novio tendrá un agujero entre los pulmones.

Volteando levemente la cabeza, el lobo menor vio alguien que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Era un hombre alto, 1.86 tal vez, con ojos marrones, cabello rubio y piel blanca. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta negra de mangas largas, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras con franjas blancas.

Lo curioso del hombre rubio era que su ojo izquierdo estaba algo morado.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hifumi, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre rubio.

Ta…Takeshi.— susurro la **Sensei** de informática, mirando aterrada lo que se encontraba en la mano derecha de su exnovio— ¿Por qué…tienes un arma?

Para asegurarme que no griten tanto, por supuesto.— dijo Takeshi con su misma sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

Nadie los miraba, todos seguían con su camino.

Tal vez porque ningún peatón quería tener nada que ver con un hombre armado, tal vez porque no podían ver el arma en las manos de Takeshi. La razón de porque nadie ayudaba era algo desconocido por Nero.

Vámonos de aquí.— empujando su mano derecha, en la cual se hallaba el arma y estaba en la espalda de Nero.

Nero, Takeshi y Hifumi empezaron a caminar, metiéndose en un callejón y siendo seguidos por los gemelos.

Bien, bien...— uno de los gemelos, el que estaba armado con un bate, hablo primero— Take…no nos dijiste que el mocoso que te golpeo estaba invalido.

Eso te hace más patético.— el otro gemelo asintió con la cabeza.

No se confíen…cuando vean de lo que es capaz él. Me agradecerán que traje el arma.— un ceño fruncido estaba presente en el rostro de Takeshi, empujando su arma en la espalda de Nero— Vamos…camina.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Nero camino unos pasos, alejándose de Takeshi.

¡Ne…!— Hifumi no pudo decir nada porque su exnovio le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, impidiendo que pudiera decir algo.

Alzando su pistola, que era un revolver Smith & Wesson modelo 67, Take apuntaba a Nero.

Hiroshi...— el gemelo del bate asintió con la cabeza— Tu primero…Enséñale al mocoso lo que se ganó.

No me gusta golpear a los inválidos, pero no queda de otra.— suspiro Hiroshi empezando a caminar, acercándose a Nero que seguía de espaldas— Al menos voltéate para ver el golpe. Que irrespetuoso.

Elevando su bate y colocándose en la clásica posición de **Swing**, Hiroshi estaba por moverse y tratar de golpear a Nero, causando que Hifumi balbuceara y gimiera desesperada ya que su alumno no volteaba.

Justo cuando el bate estaba a punto de golpear la nuca del demonio Lucifer, este se agacho y giro con su pie moviéndose, realizando un barrido que fue efectivo y causo que Hiroshi cayera al suelo.

El hermano de Hiroshi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, empezando a correr hacia Nero.

¡Hisashi! ¡Idiota!— grito Take con frustración al ver como su amigo elevaba su mano para tratar de golpear al adolescente en el rostro.

Viendo como el puño de Hisashi se dirigía a su cara, Nero movió su cabeza a la derecha, esquivando el puño y moviendo su mano izquierda.

Hisashi se inclinó hacia abajo al recibir un poderoso golpe en su estómago, solo para que una patada impactara en su rostro, haciéndolo despegar sus pies de la tierra y cayendo al suelo.

Levantándose rápidamente y moviendo su bate, Hiroshi trato de golpear a Nero con un **Swing**, pero el demonio atrapo el arma contundente con su mano izquierda, solo patear el estómago de su adversario, haciendo que este retrocediera soltando su bate de aluminio.

Volteando el bate y agarrándolo por el mango, Nero rápidamente golpeo con el extremo el rostro de Hiroshi, causando que este retrocediera con sus manos en su nariz, sintiendo la ruptura de esta, solo para abrir sus ojos y ver como su anterior arma volvía a moverse.

Hiroshi escupió sangre al recibir un golpe directo en su mejilla que le saco un diente, cayendo al suelo rendido y quedando solamente Takeshi, que aún seguía tapando la boca de Hifumi.

Elevando su revólver, Takeshi apunto a Nero, solo para que este elevara el bate, soltándolo para dejar que el arma de aluminio quedara en el aire por unos segundos, solo para que el Lucifer lo tomara y lo arrojara hacia Take, golpeándolo con su extremo justo en su ojo izquierdo.

Soltando a Hifumi y causando que la **Sensei** de informática cayera al suelo, el exnovio de la mujer llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, gruñendo de dolor y enojo, solo para abrir su ojo derecho y apretar el gatillo.

El disparo se escuchó en el callejón, un disparo dirigido directamente a Nero, pero este solo se movió a su derecha, causando que la bala rozara su brazo izquierdo, hiriéndolo levemente.

Sacando su mano de su ojo, Take vio como Nero estaba casi frente a su rostro, por lo que gritando de miedo, intento jalar el gatillo, pero su arma fue tomada por la mano izquierda del lobo y un rodillazo impacto en el estómago de Takeshi, causando que este cayera de rodillas al suelo, solo para que Nero jalara su arma e hiciera que el hombre mayor cayera de espaldas a la tierra, soltando el arma.

Antes de que el exnovio de Hifumi pudiera decir algo, su propio revolver fue colocado en su boca, causando que el hombre apretara los dientes y empezara a gemir de miedo, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y algunas lágrimas cayendo de estos.

…No quiero volver a escuchar de ti.— Nero tenía un rostro serio, mirando atentamente como el exnovio de su **Sensei** lo miraba con miedo— No quiero saber que te acercaste a Hifumi otra vez…Si incluso te atreves a mirarla…Si incluso te atreves a acercarte a ella y sus amigas...— el demonio Lucifer empujo un poco más el arma dentro de la boca de Take, causando que este asintiera desesperadamente con su cabeza— ¡Bam!

Un gran grito escapo de la boca de Take, sus rodillas subiendo por el susto, solo para caer y desmayarse.

Nero suspiro levantándose, solo para mirar el revólver en su mano, sacar las balas y arrojar el arma muy lejos.

Mirando los cuerpos inconscientes de los gemelos, el Lucifer enfoco sus ojos en Hifumi, que lo miraba con asombro puro en sus ojos.

¿Estás bien?— pregunto el lobo menor con preocupación, caminando rápidamente hacia su **Sensei** para bajar su mano, ofreciéndosela para que se levante.

Hifumi tomo lentamente la mano de Nero, solo para llevar sus manos alrededor de la herida en el brazo izquierdo de su alumno.

Te hirió.— susurro Hifumi débilmente, elevando la mirada para enfocar sus ojos en los azules de Nero.

No te preocupes. No es nada.— negando con su cabeza, Nero noto como la profesora de informática tomaba su mano.

Vamos a mi casa. Te curare.— asintiendo con la cabeza, la Takimoto tomo con sus manos la mano de Nero, empezando a arrastrarlo.

Con sus ojos algo abiertos, el adolescente se dejó arrastrar.

…

Sentando en un sillón de tres de color marrón, Nero observaba su alrededor, mirando los diversos marcos de fotos, los cuadros en las paredes y los adornos de la casa de su **Sensei**.

"_Oye, Nero"_— un suspiro escapo de la boca del lobo menor al escuchar la voz de su compañero—_"Estas en la casa de tu __**Sensei**__, ¿Sabes?"_

"_Si… ¿Y?"_— respondió el Lucifer con un rostro cansado.

"_Has lo que todo hombre quiere y debe hacer"_— la sabiduría, destreza y sobretodo, perversión, estaban presentes en la voz de Canis.

"… _¿Y eso sería?"_— pregunto el demonio Lucifer ya sabiendo que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

"_¡Ve a ver qué tipo de pantis guarda en su habitación!"—_ el lobo era el mayor pervertido que Nero creía conocer.

"_¡No hare eso! ¡¿Entendido?!"_— grito el demonio en su mente, causando que su compañero chasqueara su lengua.

"_Si no lo haces queda claro que eres ga…"_— antes de que Canis pudiera terminar sus palabras, Nero le cerro la boca.

"_No te atrevas a terminar esa frase"_— gruño el descendiente de Lucifer con fastidio— _"Es por esas palabras que estoy aquí… ¡Por tu puta culpa estoy aquí!"_

"_Por favor, Nero…si no hubieras ido con Hifumi, quien sabe lo que ese idiota hubiera hecho con sus mascotas"_— ante las palabras de su compañero, Nero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"…_En eso tienes razón"_— suspiro el lobo menor con cansancio, solo para ver como su **Sensei** aparecía por una puerta, teniendo n botiquín en su mano y un estilo de ropa que le hizo abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse levemente.

La ropa de la profesora de informática consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y que dejaba al aire su vientre plano y unos pequeños pantalones negros que llegaban hasta los muslos. No traía calzado y llevaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus manos.

¿Sen-**Sensei**…?—el peliplateado miraba ciertamente asombrado a su profesora, causando que esta se sonrojara levemente, solo para negar con la cabeza y sentarse al lado de su alumno, abriendo el botiquín en sus muslos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Hifumi retiro agua oxigenada, colocando un poco de ella en algodón y llevándolo a la herida de bala.

Sintiendo el leve dolor del ardor, Nero se movió algo incómodo.

¿Duele?— pregunto la **Sensei** lentamente, causando que Nero bajara la mirada, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en los de su profesora pero sin poder hacerlo porque el cabello de la mujer cubría sus ojos.

…Solo es incómodo.— Nero seguía tratando de enfocar sus ojos en los de Hifumi, frunciendo el ceño levemente al notar como una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de ella y sus hombros comenzaban a temblar.

… ¿Por qué…hiciste eso?— susurro Hifumi volviendo a mojar el algodón con agua oxigenada.

¿Por qué hice que?— dijo Nero con voz suave y reconfortante, causando que más lagrimas bajaran de los ojos de la **Sensei**.

...Seguirme el juego y ganarlo…ayudarme...— en respuesta a la pregunta de su alumno, la mujer pelipurpura volvió a susurrar.

…Pienso que…porque es lo correcto.— encogiéndose de hombros, el Lucifer se arrepintió de sus palabras al escuchar un sollozo— ¡O-Oye…! ¡No llores!

Aun en su llanto, Nero vio cómo su profesora seguía curando la herida, sacando un par de vendas del botiquín para envolver su brazo.

Eres…Eres cruel.— susurro Hifumi llevando sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de frenar sus lágrimas, pero cuando iba a decir unas palabras más, sintió dos manos en sus mejillas que limpiaban sus lágrimas.

Ya se lo dije...— una leve sonrisa estaba en el rostro del Lucifer, notando como su profesora elevaba la mirada con su labio temblando— La cruel aquí es usted por ilusionar a un joven adolescente como yo.

Fernan…Nero...— susurro Hifumi elevando el rostro, acercando sus labios a los de su alumno, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

… ¿Si, **Sensei**?— al igual que la mujer, el adolescente susurro, acercando sus labios a los de ella pero sin tocarlos.

Los dos se quedaban callados, ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas.

"_¡Bésala ya, idiota! ¡La indecisión me está matando!"_— grito Canis con desesperación en su voz, causando que inconscientemente Nero cumpliera con esas palabras.

Bajando rápidamente la cabeza, el adolescente choco sus labios con los de Hifumi, iniciando un beso suave y tierno que la mujer correspondió.

A Hifumi no le importo que Nero estaba acariciando sus pómulos con ambas manos. A la mujer no le importo caer en el sofá con su alumno sobre ella. A la **Sensei** no le importo como el adolescente lamia su labio suavemente.

Lo único que le importo fue abrir su boca.

Una lengua entro en la boca de Hifumi, tocando la lengua de la mujer, acariciándola suavemente y tratando de entrelazarse.

Las manos del adolescente dejaron de acariciar las mejillas de la mujer, solo para tomar sus manos y apretarlas, la profesora entrelazando sus dedos y apretando en sincronía con su alumno.

Separándose jadeando por la falta de aire, ambos con un gran sonrojo, los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Mi...Mi habitación...— susurro la mujer desviando la mirada, solo para volver a chocar ojos con los de Nero— ¿Quieres…?

No hace falta preguntarlo.— con una sonrisa, Nero se levantó del sofá y cuando Hifumi estaba a punto de levantarse, se vio obligada a chillar porque el adolescente la levanto al estilo nupcial.

Entrando a la habitación de su **Sensei**, noto no se tomó tiempo de ver los muebles u objetos, solo le tomo especial atención a la cama de sábanas blancas en la cual dejo suavemente a su profesora.

Hifumi noto como su alumno la miraba profundamente, por lo que se sonrojo avergonzada.

¿Q-Qué…?— pregunto la mujer desviando la mirada.

¿Estas…segura de que quieres hacer esto?— pregunto Nero suavemente, causando que la mujer volviera a mirarlo— No quiero obligarte a nada…no quiero hacerte daño...

Haciendo esto innegablemente nos haremos daño…ambos.— susurro la Takimoto lentamente, sentándose en la cama para mirar como su alumno le devolvía la mirada, de pie frente a sus ojos.

Tienes razón...— el joven hombre asintió con la cabeza, solo para ver como Hifumi se levantaba de la cama.

Pero aun así...— elevando sus manos, la profesora de informática tomo las manos de su alumno, sintiendo como este entrelazaba sus dedos— Quiero…hacerlo.

Soltando las manos de su **Sensei**, Nero llevo su mano izquierda a la barbilla de la mujer, solo para bajar su rostro y besar suavemente los labios de Hifumi.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, besándose suavemente, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando el momento.

Mordiendo suavemente el labio de la mujer, el portador de **Canis** **Lykaon **se separó de ella y tomo aire, mirando a la profesora que jadeaba levemente.

…Saca tu lengua...— dijo Nero lentamente, causando que la mujer lo mirara confundida.

Lentamente, la profesora de informática saco su lengua, solo para que Nero sacara la suya y uniera sus labios en un beso.

Las lenguas chocaban y se entrelazaban lentamente, uniéndose en una lenta y candente danza que duro durante varios minutos.

Separándose para tomar aire, Nero beso la mejilla de la profesora de informática, bajando con besos húmedos por su cuello, quedándose un par de segundos en el cuello de Hifumi para besar y chupar, causando que su **Sensei** llevara su mano al cabello del adolescente, gimiendo.

Con su mano izquierda, el lobo menor acariciaba los muslos descubiertos de la mujer, apretando suavemente, solo para elevar su mano y empezar a acariciar el vientre lentamente, haciendo que Hifumi se estremeciera.

Por…favor...— con sus ojos cerrados y algo de baba escapándose de sus labios por el anterior beso, la **Sensei **pudo balbucear unas palabras, causando que el joven adolescente detuviera sus caricias para mirar a los ojos azules de su profesora— Deja de…jugar.

Riendo levemente y causando que la mujer se sonrojara avergonzada por su arrebato, Nero se arrodillo en la cama, llevando sus manos a los bordes de su camiseta para sacársela.

La mujer mayor sintió su garganta seca al presenciar el cuerpo de su estudiante, viendo su pálida piel, sus ojos perdiéndose en los abdominales y pectorales.

Aunque el brazo derecho del estudiante seguía cubierto, eso no le molestaba mucho a la mujer.

Incluso levanto su mano lentamente para tocar los abdominales de Nero, pasando sus dedos lentamente por el duro cuerpo de su estudiante, causando que este riera.

O-Oye…hace cosquillas.— rápidamente, Hifumi retrajo su mano, causando que Nero suavizara su mirada— ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

¿Es…Estas seguro...?— susurro Hifumi extremadamente roja, causando que el Lucifer asintiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Yo lo hice contigo…lo justo es que lo hagas conmigo..."**Sensei**".— diciendo con algo de diversión la palabra "**Sensei**", el estudiante tomo las manos de su profesora, acostándose lentamente en la cama y haciendo que la Takimoto cayera en su abdomen— Hazlo…Por favor.

Está bien.— estando roja y avergonzada, la **Sensei** de informática movió sus manos y empezó a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo de Nero.

Los dedos de la Takimoto se perdían en los pliegues de los abdominales, sus manos acariciaban con suavidad y se movían con lentitud.

Nero cerro los ojos, sintiendo algo de placer por como los delgados dedos de su profesora lo acariciaban, pero los ojos del lobo menor se abrieron cuando sintió la lengua de Hifumi pasearse por su vientre.

**Sensei**...— susurro el joven adolescente con placer en su voz, causando que la mujer mayor se detuviera por un instante y cruzara sus ojos.

Llámame Hifumi...Por favor.— volviendo a su labor, la mujer mayor bajo la cabeza empezó a lamer el abdomen de su estudiante, entregando besos húmedos y sintiendo como Nero colocaba su mano en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

Sacándole el lazo del cabello a la Takimoto, el largo y lacio cabello de la mujer cayo por su espalda totalmente, empezando a ser acariciado por Nero con lentitud, los dedos del Lucifer perdiéndose en las suaves hebras de cabello.

Colocándose a horcajadas del lobo demonio, la mujer mayor guio sus manos a los bordes de su pequeña camiseta blanca, sacándosela y mostrando su sostén negro.

Abriendo sus ojos, Nero inmediatamente se lamio los labios secos al ver los senos de su **Sensei**, que eran grandes y lo curioso era un lunar en su pecho que era visible.

Elevándose y sentándose, aun teniendo a Hifumi sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas, el lobo menor trago saliva y noto como la profesora de informática lo miraba nerviosa y tímida.

¿Puedo…?— pregunto Nero lentamente, moviendo sus manos para colocarlas en los brazos de la mujer y obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento.

Con un poco de inseguridad de por medio, el demonio Lucifer llevo sus manos a los tirantes del sostén, bajándolos lentamente, solo para llevar sus manos a la espalda de Hifumi y tratar de soltar el sujetador.

Mirando el cuello de la **Sensei**, el lobo lo beso suavemente, causando que la mujer apoyara su cabeza contra la suya suspirando un poco de placer.

Desabrochando el sostén de la profesora de informática, Nero vio como el sujetador caía a la cama, mostrándole al Lucifer unos senos perfectos en su opinión.

Lentamente, el lobo menor elevo su mano izquierda, guiándola al pecho expuesto de su profesora y causando que esta comenzara a respirar nerviosa.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Hifumi al sentir la gran y dura mano del lobo tocar su pecho, solo para que sus dedos empezaran a jugar lentamente con el pezón.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Hifumi y cuando otro estaba a punto de salir, su boca fue cerrada por los labios del lobo.

Las lenguas de ambos jugaban lentamente, todo mientras que el Lucifer empezaba a apretar, manosear y jugar con los senos y pezones de su **Sensei**.

Cayendo y tocando con su espalda las sabanas de la cama, Hifumi sintió el cuerpo de Nero caer sobre el suyo, solo para que el beso terminara.

Un gran gemido escapo de la boca de la Takimoto al sentir los labios de Nero apretarse en su pezón derecho, solo para que la lengua del Lucifer lo lamiera lentamente, chupándolo y apretándolo como si de un bebe se tratara.

Con su boca, el Lucifer atendía el pezón derecho de Hifumi y con su mano apretaba el pezón izquierdo de la mujer, causando que esta se sintiera atrapada en un mundo de verdadero placer incontrolable.

Gemidos escapaban de la boca de la profesora de informática, los chillidos continuaron por un tiempo hasta que sintió como Nero se desprendía de su pecho.

Lo siguiente que la **Sensei** de informática sintió fueron los dedos de Nero recorrer los lados de su vientre lentamente, llegando hasta sus pantalones y deteniéndose.

Enfocando sus ojos en los azules de Nero, Hifumi asintió con la cabeza, dándole la señal a su estudiante para que siguiera, causando que el alumno le sacara los pantalones a la Takimoto, mostrándole al peliplateado la ropa interior negra que portaba.

Levantándose lentamente, teniendo el pecho algo rojo por todos los chupetones y lamidas, Hifumi llevo sus manos a los pantalones del adolescente Lucifer, solo para que las muñecas de la profesora de informática fueran atrapadas por Nero.

La Takimoto elevo la mirada, interceptando los ojos azules del Lucifer con los suyos.

…Aun puedes decir que no, ¿Sabes?— dijo Nero teniendo un sonrojo sobre su nariz— Yo…

"_¡Déjate ya de tanta mierda homosexual y caballerosa!"_— la voz de Canis sonó en la mente del lobo menor, causando que el demonio ampliara levemente sus ojos— _"¡Escucha! ¡Ya llegaron muy lejos! ¡Es prácticamente imposible que ella diga que no! ¡Por eso quítate los putos pantalones y empieza!"_

"_Tu… ¿has estado viendo todo este tiempo?"_— pregunto el Lucifer incrédulo, su rostro empezando a contraerse en vergüenza.

"_Claro que si"_— no había arrepentimiento en el tono de Canis.

El lobo mayor sonaba orgulloso de hecho.

"_Maldito lobo perver…"_— antes de que Nero pudiera terminar de insultar a su compañero, sintió unas manos acariciar los costados de su cuerpo, solo para seguir hacia arriba y colocarse en sus mejillas.

¿Estas nervioso?— pregunto Hifumi lentamente casi en un susurro, causando que el lobo menor volviera a la realidad y observara a su **Sensei**.

…Si.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Nero sintió como su profesora besaba su mejilla para seguir con la otra, besándolo con ternura y haciendo que el adolescente se sonrojara un poco por la delicadeza y amor que lo trataba.

No tienes por qué preocuparte.— susurro la Takimoto con una leve sonrisa.

No juegues con mis sentimientos de doncella, por favor.— a pesar de sonreír divertido, los nervios en la voz de su alumno eran claros para Hifumi.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Nero y apretando lentamente, Hifumi hizo que el adolescente se acostara en la cama, por lo que la profesora se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

El que jugara con mis sentimientos de doncella aquí serás tú.— una leve sonrisa divertida se esparció por el rostro de la mujer, causando que Nero sonriera más notoriamente porque su profesora estaba tomando más confianza en el asunto.

Ambos jugaremos con nuestros sentimientos, ¿Quieres?— dijo el Lucifer sintiendo como su** Sensei** bajaba sus manos y las colocaba en los bordes de su pantalón.

Para mi suena perfecto.— asintiendo con la cabeza, la Takimoto le quito los pantalones a su alumno.

Un bóxer gris con una gran carpa fue lo que vio, causando que la mujer se sonrojara levemente y sintiera su garganta seca.

…No mires demasiado, por favor.— dijo Nero con cierta vergüenza en su voz porque su profesora miraba su miembro como si fuera una de las maravillas de la vida.

Tú me miraste mucho cuando me quite mi sostén.— alzando su mirada y clavando sus ojos en los de su alumno, Hifumi hablo como si fuera un hecho— Hacer esto es lo justo, ¿No?

Tienes razón...— Nero se mostró algo inseguro por decir esas palabras.

Lentamente y contrayendo su rostro con algo de vergüenza, Hifumi coloco sus manos en los bordes del bóxer, solo para sacarlos poco a poco, haciendo que el Lucifer elevara un poco su cintura para ayudar a su **Sensei**.

En el momento en que la ropa interior de Nero fue quitada, Hifumi se sonrojo tanto de vergüenza como excitación.

Ella misma admitía que para ser un adolescente, Nero estaba bien dotado. Demasiado para su incredulidad.

Después de todo, que un joven de diecinueve años tuviera una herramienta de más de veintitrés centímetros la asombraba mucho.

Rápidamente, Hifumi saco sus bragas negras, que empezaron a mojarse desde que Nero besaba sus senos.

Volteándose, la Takimoto invirtió su posición. Ahora ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en el pecho de Nero mientras que miraba su miembro.

El adolescente Lucifer estaba sonrojado mientras que miraba la parte más íntima de su **Sensei**. Básicamente la vagina de Hifumi estaba frente a sus ojos, ya que ambos estaban en la clásica posición del 69.

Bajando su cabeza y tomando aire, la profesora de informática utilizo ambas manos para rodear el pene de Nero, causando que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera el cuerpo del lobo menor.

Dicho placer solo aumento al sentir como la mujer besaba la cabeza de su miembro.

En sus gemidos, Nero noto como la mujer acercaba cada vez más su vagina a su rostro, por lo que con algo de inseguridad por ser su primera vez en esta situación, el Lucifer llevo sus manos a los lados de la parte intima de Hifumi.

La profesora, al igual que Nero, sintió un estremecimiento de placer por sentir los dedos de su alumno empezar a acariciar su vagina, por lo que para no quedarse atrás, abrió su boca para empezar a tragar el miembro del demonio Lucifer, causando que este gruñera de placer.

Inconscientemente, la mujer movía su trasero mientras que chupaba el pene de Nero. Mientras que más movía su cintura, más la acercaba al rostro del lobo menor, hasta que finalmente su vagina quedo sobre la boca del adolescente.

Abriendo sus ojos al sentir la parte sagrada de Hifumi en su boca, Nero estaba a punto de mover a su **Sensei** para separarse, pero la escucho gemir fuertemente de placer, por lo que, con algo de inseguridad, empezó a lamer y morder suavemente, causando que la Takimoto bajara aún más su trasero, tratando de fundir su vagina con la boca de su alumno.

Los dedos del Lucifer estaban a los lados de la vagina de Hifumi, abriéndola para poder meter mejor su lengua en ella.

Las manos de la **Sensei** de informática se ubicaban alrededor del tallo del pene de Nero, apretándolo y jalándolo de arriba abajo, todo mientras que su boca chupaba la gran cabeza, tratando de bajar aún más cada vez que podía.

Los ojos de la profesora de informática se abrieron al sentir a Nero meter dos dedos dentro de ella, por lo que un gran gemido ahogado escapo de su boca, sin poder terminar de salir porque su cavidad estaba ocupada.

Las manos de la profesora empezaron a apretar más fuerte el miembro del estudiante, todo porque la mujer sentía su vagina arder y como sus intestinos se revolvían.

Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo. Sus músculos se contraían y apretaban. Su parte más íntima ardía y se apretaba en la lengua de su alumno.

Todas esas sensaciones hicieron que Hifumi dejara de mamar el pene de su estudiante, se levantara y se sentara sobre el rostro de Nero, tomando con sus manos el cabello del peliplateado y empujara hacia abajo, tratando de hacer que el adolescente llegara más profundo.

Un gran gemido escapo de la boca de la Takimoto al sentir un orgasmo atronador que la hizo sacudir todo su cuerpo, causando que la **Sensei** cayera sobre el cuerpo del Lucifer, jadeando por aire y teniendo baba escapando por su boca.

Nero solo degusto los líquidos que la vagina de Hifumi desprendió, tragando todo lo que podía, sintiendo al adictivo sabor.

Eso…fue...— susurro Hifumi con dificultad, colocando sus manos en los muslos de Nero para tratar de levantarse, estremeciéndose al sentir las vibraciones en su sensible vagina producto de que su alumno quería hablar— Ne…Nero...

Levantando su cintura y acostándose al lado de Nero, reposando su cabeza en el pectoral de este, la profesora de informática jadeaba por aire.

Los fuertes brazos del Lucifer abrazaron a la profesora, enredándose a su alrededor, apretándose en un abrazo.

¿Crees que hemos acabado?— susurro Hifumi levantándose y apoyando sus brazos en el cuerpo de su estudiante, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Tomando el pene de Nero con su mano derecha, la Takimoto elevo su cintura y lo alineo en su entrada, comenzando a bajar lentamente.

El Lucifer sintió un placer intolerable cuando la cabeza de su pene toco la entrada de la vagina de Hifumi, pero dicho placer solo aumento conforme más entraba, convirtiéndose en un festín de sensaciones incontrolables que lo sometían a querer más, ansiar más, algo que la **Sensei** de informática sintió por como las manos del demonio apretaron su cintura.

Levantándose lentamente y siendo ayudada por Nero, la profesora se levantó tanto que dejo solo la cabeza del pene de su estudiante dentro de ella, solo para caer con un rápido sentón.

Un gemido escapo de la boca del Lucifer al sentir eso, solo para volver a sentirlo, convirtiéndose en un moderado vaivén que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Hifumi coloco sus manos en los pectorales de Nero, inconscientemente clavando sus uñas en ellos, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, sacándole gemidos de placer y excitación al demonio Lucifer.

Viendo como los grandes senos de la Takimoto se sacudían frente a sus ojos, el demonio dejo de apretar las caderas de su **Sensei**, elevando sus manos para tomar los senos y apretarlos.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de la profesora de informática, sintiendo como su estudiante acariciaba sus senos con suavidad y apretaba con firmeza, una combinación que la estaba volviendo loca.

El vaivén continúo durante varios minutos, tiempo en donde la profesora y estudiante se sintieron perdidos en el placer proporcionado por ambos. Fue así hasta que Hifumi sintió como el pene de Nero se hinchaba y hacia más grande.

Hi…Hifumi...— susurro el demonio Lucifer apretando fuertemente los dientes, sintiendo como su **Sensei** se tensaba— No…aguanto más...Voy...

Rápidamente, la Takimoto termino su unión, escuchando un gemido de insatisfacción de parte de su alumno, solo para que Nero volviera a gemir de placer al sentir a su **Sensei** empezar a masturbarlo con fuerza y velocidad.

Pero la mujer no solo empezó a masturbarlo, sino que abriendo su boca, trago gran parte del pene de su alumno, subiendo y bajando, proporcionándole al adolescente un masaje que hizo que el Lucifer colocara sus manos en la cabeza de la profesora.

Hi… ¡Hifumi!— Nero no pudo soportarlo más ya que prácticamente grito mientras que un fuerte y brutal orgasmo exploto en su pene.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al sentir prácticamente el estallido del pene de Nero, una explosión de semen que la hizo ahogarse levemente, pero pudo tragar una parte del líquido que parecía no parar de salir ya que pequeñas cantidades del líquido blanco escapaban de sus labios.

Nero jadeaba, sus ojos semi abiertos, sintiéndose algo cansado pero aun manteniendo la consciencia para ver como Hifumi se arrodillaba, utilizando sus manos para limpiar los residuos de semen de su boca.

Hifumi también jadeaba levemente, acostándose al lado del Lucifer y reposando su cabeza en el pectoral del demonio, abrazándolo y tapándose con las sabanas.

… ¿Estás cansado?— pregunto la mujer en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el sentir como los brazos de su estudiante la rodeaban.

La verdad…un poco.— susurro Nero con una sonrisa cansada.

Es tu primera vez…es normal.— clavando sus ojos en los azules del Lucifer, Hifumi sonrió levemente— Podemos…dormir si quieres.

Tengo una mejor idea.— con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro, sus brazos moviéndose y haciendo que Hifumi quedara bajo el Lucifer.

Lentamente, Nero bajo la cabeza para empezar a entregar suaves besos en el cuello de la Takimoto, subiendo para besar a la mujer en los labios, que correspondió con ternura.

Separándose del beso, el Fernandes sonrió mirando a la mujer.

¿Por qué no solo…pasamos el tiempo?— dijo el descendiente de Lucifer con una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, esta vez sí agregue más drama al romance entre **Sensei** y alumno.

En el siguiente capítulo oficialmente inicia todo lo de los ángeles caídos y esas cosas. Además de que aparecerá alguien muy importante para dicho arco.

Habrá peleas con magia, las habilidades de **Canis Lykaon**, etc.


	5. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
